


The Family, Part II

by elizabethbruttenholm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbruttenholm/pseuds/elizabethbruttenholm
Summary: The satanic soap opera continues.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia & Original Female Character(s), Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Character(s), Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s), Rain | Water Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 130
Kudos: 36





	1. Home

Copia laid in bed, sleeping soundly after a visit from the doctor and a few more pain pills. Broken ribs and a few stitches weren’t the worst of it. It was the ghoul bite on his shoulder that refused to heal and was nearly impossible to stitch. It oozed blood and puss and I changed the bandage nearly every hour in the last four days since we’d been home. He’d taken quite the beating – even after a few days, he still looked as terrible as when I had found him. The doctor had assured me, though, that he was healing despite how bad he looked. He _should_ be right as rain in a few weeks.

Now, I leaned against my dresser, chewing on my nails – waiting. Waiting for Copia to wake up, for something bad to happen. I half-expected it to be a dream and to wake up to an empty bed and a family who had forgotten me. But, Copia slept soundly in _my_ bed as the sun rose once more. I was still awake. He was still here.

It was quiet in the house, though it was full, “Mom?” Max appeared and snaked his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

“Sleeping, still,” I stroked Max’s hair, though he was nearly foot taller than me, he still snuggled into my shoulder like he had when he was little. We stared at Copia.

A few moments later, Mo appeared, “Hey,” I held my hand out and he took it, coming to stand at my other side, I wrapped my arm around him and kissed his cheek.

“He’s going to be okay,” I said, trying not to promise anything.

There was a knock on the door and the three of us turned our heads – Evie stood there, wringing her hands, “Nothing?” she asked and Max shook his head. Her lip trembled and Max held up his arm. Rain appeared behind Evie and she turned to him, burying her face in his chest. Max rolled his eyes, his arm falling limp at his side, Evie sniffled and Rain stroked her hair.

“Why don’t you guys go get some breakfast?” I said, patting the boys’ backs, “Take your sister. And Rain. I’ll be down shortly.”

“You sure?” Max said, “I can stay with Dad. You go.”

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine.”

Max and Mo stared at each other for a moment before heading for the door. They gave me one last look and then disappeared down the hallway, I shut the door behind them and sat next to Copia, taking his hand. I missed that hand – strong and gentle. I kissed the back of it, relief once more washing over me as I felt the warmth and the dusty, blonde hair on the back of it was a familiar tickle on my lips.

I watched his bare, bruised chest rise and fall, like I had for years – on nights I couldn’t sleep and happy mornings before I woke him up, I had watched him. Wondering how lucky I could have been to have found a person that loved me the way Copia did. I just wanted him to look at me. Like he used to. Touch me, hold me, make me laugh. I wanted to see his own smile. To watch him work at his desk – his brow furrowed and mouth moving silently as he wrote his sermons. I missed his hands on me, his breath on my neck. Above all, I just missed _him._

I swiped away unwanted tears as they fell and looked out the window – laughter echoed up – voices and giggles that I had so dearly missed. I walked away from Copia to peak my head out the window – gazing down at the patio below me. Secondo sat at the head of the table, smiling. Terzo and Primo next to him. Dew sat with Lily on his lap, whispering in her ear – she slapped his chest but laughed. Max and Mo sat next to each other, across from Mountain and Swiss. Cumulus and Cirrus came next, flanking Evie on both sides – who stared across the table at Rain. The four of them laughing. Nihil and Imperator sat at the end opposite of Secondo, their backs to me.

I turned back to Copia and sunk onto the chair next to the bed, pulling my legs up to his chest. My head fell back onto the chair and I yawned.

_It was evening. The sky a hot red color. Copia knew they were in Italy; he could smell it on the breeze that blew the sheer curtains away from the tall windows. The room was spacious but, barren. On the far wall was a fireplace and a few feet away from that, French doors opened onto a stone patio. He heard gulls beyond the stone railing. The room was empty save for the bed he was in and a dresser. He could see the remnants of a pentagram on the floor in front of the fireplace. Next to him was a nightstand with a glass of water and flowers, a bit wilted, in a glass jar._

_He turned his head to the other side of the bed and his breath hitched. Amelia sat in a chair near the bed, sleeping. His goddess. Tears burnt his eyes as he tried to control his emotions. Silently, he pushed himself up a bit – his ribs screaming but, he forced himself up against the headboard. Amelia stirred but, did not wake. He stared at her – unsure if he was dreaming. The pain reminded him he was, indeed, awake and alive though, he felt pitifully, frustratingly weak – all he wanted to do is hold his wife. His torso was black and blue. His wrists covered in scabs and stiches where his shackles had bit into his flesh. He was sure his face looked just as bad –his head pounding._

_The door opened and Copia and Evie made eye contact and he put a finger to his lips before pointing at Amelia. Evie smiled, tears in her eyes but nodded. She quietly sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Copia as best she could, “You have Rain?” he asked, whispering._

_Evie sniffed quietly, sitting up, she nodded, “Yeah. Everyone is here.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Lucien is dead.”_

_“Your mother?”_

_“Grandpa helped her. Dad, what can I get you?”_

_“Gin.”_

_“You’ve already had quite the cocktail of pain meds,” Evie managed a smile, “Maybe tomorrow.”_

_“Coffee, then.”_

_Evie nodded and kissed Copia’s forehead, “I’ll be back.”_

I woke, groaning as I stretched – regretting falling asleep in the chair before I even opened my eyes. It was dark – I’d slept the entire day. Copia was still sleeping, too but, there was an empty coffee mug on the nightstand and he seemed to have propped himself up a bit. I walked around the bed and kissed the top of his head before stepping into the bathroom. I splashed some cool water on my face and sighed, patting it dry, “Brought you a sandwich,” Dew said and I jumped, “Sorry, sorry,” I stared at Dew for a moment, too tired to say much, “You’re too old to be sleepin’ in chairs, Ames,” he said, coming up behind me and rubbing my shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. Where else am I supposed to sleep?”

“In bed, with your husband.”

I raised my eyebrow, staring at Dew in the mirror, “He needs to rest.”

“Did I say fuck him?” Dew asked, “No. No, I didn’t. I said sleep in your bed, next to your husband. Would it surprise me if you two were fucking within twenty minutes? No,” I rolled my eyes, “Seriously, Amelia. You need to sleep. In your bed. You’ve been going since we got back and you’re hardly healthy.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you look it,” He wasn’t wrong, which was frustrating – I was sore. Lucien’s powers had drained me on top of making me feel like I had been run over by a truck. I was pale and had dark circles under my eyes – none of it was helped by the fact I’d been living off of caffeine and whatever someone brought to me. I wanted to be there when Copia woke up. I had already missed him, apparently, and was frustrated. Dew wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up against him, “Go. To. Bed,” he said and kissed my head, peppering it with loud, obnoxious smooches, “I’ll tell all the idiots out in the hall to get lost for the night.”

I sighed – despite sleeping all day, I was still tired and my head hung a bit, “Thank you.”

“Bed. Now. Or I'll light something on fire."


	2. Rumors

_Secondo opened the door slowly – he couldn’t sleep and hadn’t seen Amelia all day._

_He brought up a plate of cookies for her, hoping she might be up and need a bit of company. He grinned when he saw her, arm carefully wrapped around Copia’s waist, her head pressed against his side and Copia’s arm around her. He was relieved but, he would also be lying if he didn’t feel a bit useless. With Copia’s return, Secondo was simply... second, once more._

_He sat the cookies on the nightstand and walked over to the fireplace – though it was warm outside, Amelia liked to have a fire. Secondo smirked as he poked at the coals, turning them over and letting them breath before he added another log, “Witches like to burn shit,” Amelia had told him once, “We don’t like you? I write your name on something and burn it. Need a cleanse? Find some sage and burn it. Stinky room? Find some incense and burn it.”_

_Secondo missed his snarky, happy daughter – he said a quiet prayer, hoping things would return to normal. Of course, they had a lot of rebuilding to do. They had brought back the rest of the Siblings and Ghouls with Copia and the boys. The Church, to his knowledge, had burnt to a crisp – Lucien’s body inside it. Secondo felt a shred of guilt from taking that prize from Amelia, but when he saw her, lying on the ground, barely breathing and covered in her blood and Lucien’s... he had lost his mind. Sinking Copia’s sword into Lucien’s body had been sweetly satisfying; allowing Dewdrop to ignite the place, even more so._

_Secondo did his best to set the log on the coals as quietly as he could and headed for the door. He took one last glance at Amelia and a cookie from the plate before leaving, “Goodnight, tesoro,” he whispered._

_He shut the door, wincing when the handle clicked and turned around to find Terzo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a wry smile on his face, “Twenty years of this and your softness still surprises me.”_

_Secondo rolled his eyes, “You’re not getting my cookie, fratello.”_

_“I’m going to go back to the States,” Terzo said, following Secondo down the hall._

_“No, you’re not.”_

_“Si – I need to rally the troops. There are rumors that Lucien’s followers are still... around.”_

_“We’ll deal with that later,” Secondo said as his brother followed him back down to the kitchen, “Our family needs to heal and our people need to rest. Copia is still Papa and, frankly, I am retired. I’m not going to war without Copia’s say-so.”_

_Terzo rolled his eyes behind his brother’s back, “I am not suggesting war – I am suggesting making sure the rest of our flock is safe.”_

_“The Dark Lord’s true followers know where to find us.”_

_“The Dark Lord’s followers are being harassed by rogue ghouls and idiot Siblings,” Terzo hissed, “Mountain and I are ready to go back.”_

_Secondo turned around, his hand on the kitchen door, his brow furrowed as he struggled to keep his voice low, “Your niece and nephews were almost killed. Copia is half-dead upstairs. You will not leave until it is time.”_

_“First of all,” Terzo flexed his jaw, “I think we can both agree that I am not a child and don’t need your permission. Second – if it was up to anyone, you know we would never go. That we would stay here... for forever! Not doing anything. It’s ridiculous.”_

_“Satan, willing,” Secondo glared at his overzealous little brother, “That will be the case. GO back to bed, with your earth ghoul and be content.”_

_The kitchen door swung open and Secondo and Terzo stepped back as Primo pushed past them – wearing a green, flowery robe and his “house Crocs” – his arms were laden with strawberries and chocolates and whipped cream, “She keeps me young,” Primo winked at his little brothers, a quiet giggle escaping his lips as he headed back up the stairs with his treats – a hop and a skip in his step._

_Secondo and Terzo watched their big brother until he disappeared down the shadowy hallway. Terzo turned back Secondo, “We need to go back.”_

_“If the Papa orders it, we will. Go to bed, fratello. I won’t discuss it with you anymore.”_

_Terzo rolled his eyes, snagged Secondo’s cookie and turned, walking away, “Goodnight, big brother.”_ _  
_


	3. Happy

I woke up so slowly, I wasn’t sure I was even waking up.

I was so very comfortable. Warm. For the first time in, what felt like forever, I felt rested. I stared out at the sky, the sun had risen long before I did and the sky was a lovely, cloudless blue. I could hear the gulls in the distance and if I listened closely enough, Terzo’s jet skis.

I stretched, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake Copia. I rolled over and panicked as I stared at the empty space next to me, “Copia?” I called, flinging the covers back and heaving myself out of bed, “Copia?” _Oh, god, no,_ I thought, _please, please no. Please don’t let it have been a dream._

The bathroom door swung open slowly and there stood Copia, shirtless and wounded, his pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, “Amelia?”

I stared at him, heart racing and tears falling down my face, “I... I... I thought... you’re here? Right now?” I wrung my hands together, staring down at the white and pink scars on my palms and then back at Copia, “You were here last night... and then I woke up and you were gone.”

Copia took a few steps towards me, “Mia... mia dea, come here,” he held out his arm, “Come here, now.”

“Oh, god, Copia,” I said, closing the space between us. I was careful to avoid his ribs but, it was nearly impossible to avoid any of the other cuts and bruises. Still, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him.

Copia’s hand came up and he attempted to swipe away my tears, his own falling down his cheeks, “No more crying, si? We are together, again? No more reasons to cry,” Copia ran his hand through my hair, to the back of my neck, pulling my face back to his, he pressed his lips on my forehead, the tip of my nose and finally, my lips. We stood like that for a long time, _finally, finally_ holding each other – knowing each other, once more.

“You need to get back into bed,” I whispered, although my eyes were still closed and mouth turned up, lips still against Copia’s.

“I want to see my children,” Copia said and I opened my eyes, “I want to see my family.”

“Copia,” I said, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Ah, no, mia dea,” Copia said, attempting to smile, “You might have been Mama but, I am still Papa. And this is a papal order. I want to be with my family.”

I rolled my eyes and tried to step away but, Copia’s good arm snaked itself around my waist and held me close, “If you have to come out, you need to get dressed, at least.”

“We could get naked and stay here?”

“Oh, my love,” I smiled, “As much I as I would _kill_ to do that... you’re barely healthy enough to walk down the hall.”

“Fair,” Copia said, kissing me once more.

We managed to get him into a tee-shirt and I made a sling for him to keep his bad shoulder, at the very least, immobile. Copia wouldn’t say anything but, I knew he was in pain and asked him more than once if he’d like to stay but, he refused each time and I finally gave up. I ran my hands through his hair, pushing it back into its familiar style. He stared down at me, one eye still a deep, bloody red color – the white one still swollen but, looking a bit better. His hand caught mine and he turned it over, running his fingers over the scars, “What is this?”

“I, uh, well,” I looked up at Copia – feeling like I had been caught red-handed.

“The storms?” he asked, an eyebrow raising and I nodded, “Amelia,” he sighed, “You were supposed to go and be... _safe_.”

I shrugged, “You didn’t think I would just... give up? Did you?”

Copia stared at me for a long, silent moment, “I didn’t know you, Amelia.”

I felt that lump rise in my throat and kissed Copia quickly, “It’s over now, right? We all did what we had to do.”

Copia brought my palms to his lips, “Never, again, si? For anyone.”

“Let’s go downstairs,” I said, taking Copia’s hand for a moment, “It’s about time for breakfast.”

Copia and I took the hallway slowly, his arm around my shoulders. Still, aside from the quiet grunts and groans, he didn’t complain. We paused every few feet to rest and his lips found mine each time, his hand knotting itself in my hair to keep me close.

Down the stairs we went, “Just a few more steps to the kitchen,” I said, the scent of coffee and baking hit us both and Copia sighed, “It only gets better from here,” I smiled.

I pushed the door open and we found everyone gathered once more: Imperator, Nihil, Primo, Secondo and Terzo. All the Ghouls and Lilly. Max, Mo and Evie, “Your dad could use some breakfast,” I said, quietly, aware of all the eyes on us, “And some of Lily’s blueberry muffins.”

“Banana or blueberry today,” Lily said, pouring a mug of coffee and setting it on table, Dew pulling out the chair, “And chocolate chip – but those are still cooking.”

“Ah,” Copia sat in the chair, his hand wrapping around mine, keeping me close, “I’ll be waiting for the chocolate chip.”

“Dad,” Evie said, and Copia’s hand released mine, pulling Evie close in a one armed, sitting hug.

“Principessa,” he said, kissing her cheek.

I made myself a cup of coffee, watching as everyone sat down – Lily put the tray of muffins on the table and everyone passed it around, taking one or two. There was toast and jam already laid, along with fruit and yogurt, a carafe of juice, though most of us ran on caffeine. I was smiling but, tears were running down my face as I realized my family was whole once more, “Amelia?” Copia voice drew me from my trance, “Mia dea, come sit,” he said, “We need you with us.”

The sun was shining, birds were chirping and my family was gathered around the big table in the ancestral home of my fame.

I was happy.


	4. Reunited And It Feels So Good

A few weeks later, we sat around the kitchen table – Secondo, Terzo and Imperator with Copia and I. Dewdrop and Lily stood at the island while Lily worked, kneading balls of dough before gently laying them in bowls to be covered and rise. Dew watched her – he and I had, obviously, been in much better moods in the last few weeks; he sipped a lemonade and watched Lily, his love. His eyes sparkled with admiration as she worked. He steered clear of her until she asked for help – since the beginning he’d loved to watch her work. The kitchen smelled like coffee and the yeasty, warm smell of the bread already in the oven. It was late afternoon; the kids and the ghouls had been gone most of the day down to the beach. They would be down there until well after dark – swimming and jetskis and boating would turn into a bonfire and the ghouls would pull out their guitars and drums.

I tore my gaze from Dew and returned it to Copia, my own heart beating happily despite the circumstances.

Inside the house, it was a bit more tense.

We had had three good weeks before the Siblings began to show up at the door, scared and unsure of what to do. It was clear that the Siblings that had returned with Copia had lost a great deal of confidence they once carried. Lucien’s reign, though short it may have been, was violent and filled with terror. They were afraid of most everyone – they trusted no one. How could they? The Siblings and Clergy that had taken Lucien’s side had looked like everyone else. It was impossible to discern your family from your enemy. They had come, in the beginning, one at a time; whispering accusations, afraid of each other. Soon after, they came in pairs and trios, little alliances. Now, they seemed to come in droves – demanding action.

Copia was nearly healed but, he was still weak – and I could see the toll the Siblings were taking on him. We all could and so, Secondo, Imperator and Terzo had all taken a bit of the load. I had, too. Many of the Siblings still called me Mama. It made me uneasy but, I allowed it – it seemed to comfort them to have a mother and father figure in Copia and I. Letting them call us Mama and Papa was the least we could do after what had happened – we did our best to comfort them, to assure them that they were safe in the town of Emeritus.

Primo had taken two of our latest visitors to the garden, giving them one of his quiet pep talks while we talked, “What can I do?” Copia sighed, swirling his wine glass around. Throughout the day, he transitioned from coffee to wine and I reminded him often to drink water, sliding a sweating glass his way, I winked and he pressed his hand on top of mine in thanks, “What do they expect me to do?” he asked, taking a long gulp of water, “A witch hunt? Is that what they want? How could we possibly weed these people out?”

“That is not necessarily what they want,” Terzo said, “I have been talking to them. They want... normalcy.”

“We did go from structure and organized indulgence to... nothing,” Secondo said, “Si, I enjoy this – but I am one man. And I am retired. _Officially._ I love the Siblings but, my clerical duties are over. I am tired. And I am enjoying my leisure – and my family.”

“As am I,” Imperator said, sipping her coffee, “We can’t ask you to go full thrust back into the life we had before but, perhaps we start slow? I think we can all agree that perhaps our old lives were just that and we should start something new.”

“Maybe just church, once more?” Terzo said, “I, for one, am still quite virile and would not mind conducting a mass or two. Until you are ready, of course.”

Copia stared at me, wrapping my hand in his, “Is that what you would like?”

“We owe it to the Siblings who are struggling,” I said, though I would have rather that Copia just joined us at the villa and we lived happily ever after. No more Papas or Mamas or anything in between. There was something relieving about no papal duties – for any of us. I sighed, “Perhaps a mass or two a week? Maybe we can do some dinners like we used to? I just... I don’t want to commit you to full time... again... yet,” I said, giving Copia’s hand a squeeze.

“Let’s make some plans then,” Imperator stood, giving me a kind, quick smile, “Quiet, minimal plans.”

Copia nodded and I stood, “Those bandages need changing,” I said, holding out my hand. Copia stood with a quiet groan.

“Tell me where you need me, Imperator,” Copia said, “And what you need me to do.”

“Just like old times,” Terzo winked, raising his glass.

Imperator rolled her eyes, “Until then,” she said, giving my shoulders a squeeze as she walked past, “Keep those bandages clean and get some rest.”

Copia and I headed for the bedroom, hand-in-hand, “You don’t want me to go back to being Papa, do you?” he asked.

“No, I don’t. I just got you back,” I said, opening the bedroom door so Copia could walk in. He kicked off his shoes and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He stared down at me, the tension between us was unrelenting, “You haven’t been cleared for strenuous activity,” I said, raising an eyebrow and glancing up at him.

“I said nothing.”

“You don’t have to,” I carefully peeled shirt off, “Sit.”

Copia groaned but obeyed, “I could be on bottom, you know,” he called as I gathered up some fresh gauze, tape and some alcohol.

“No, Cope,” I sighed – weeks of not being able to have sex was killing me. More than once had I snuck off to have a shower and a moment. Copia, I knew had done the same. But he was still a bit sore and the bite on his shoulder was healing but, it wasn’t nearly ready for what I wanted from Copia.

“Mia dea... I have not had you in.... in...,” he groaned.

“Months,” I said, coming out of the bathroom with my supplies, “And it will be worth the wait.”

Copia rubbed his face, squishing it dramatically, “I won’t last three seconds.”

“We’ll have to wait and see,” I said, kissing his head before peeling off the gauze, it was slimy underneath – a bit of blood and puss, mixing with the antibiotic cream, “And that’s gross and why I say no funny business until it lets up.”

Copia stuck out his bottom lip, “Please? Sit on my face? Just for a little bit?”

“Pervert,” I grinned, wiping him clean and then dousing a piece of gauze with alcohol, dabbing it carefully along the bitemark.

“Fuck it,” Copia growled, pulling me down onto the bed – I squealed as he flipped me onto my back, straddling me.

“Copia! You can’t!”

“I can,” he said, his voice low as he stared at me, his hips grinding against mine, “Please, Amelia. _Please._ ”

I stared at those mismatched eyes, hardly able to contain the moan that was bubbling up in my throat, the simple friction of Copia’s hard on against me was enough to send me over the edge, “Oh, fine – but if you bleed on these sheets, you’re doing laundry. Get your pants off.”

Whining and huffing, we both managed to get naked fairly quickly, “Lay back, mia dea,” he said, and though it was afternoon, I swear his white eye was glowing.

“Copia, skip the foreplay.”

“Never,” he said, sinking down and planting a kiss on my thigh, pushing my legs apart, “Never, ever would I skip this,” he backed up that statement with one, long, excruciatingly slow swipe of his tongue.

“Oh...”

Copia hummed in approval and then went to work. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea – he would be sore, at the very least but – at this moment, _I gave zero fucks._ My toes curled, my back arched and my head fell back on the pillow. Gently and carefully, he kissed and licked and sucked at me – I was impossibly, embarrassingly wet in a matter of seconds; Copia lapping at me like a dying man brought to water. The sounds he made were loud and uncontrolled while his hips grounds into the blankets.

And then came the fingers and they had not forgotten their greatest skill. In slipped one, then two and they curled up inside of me while Copia’s tongue focused all it’s energy on my clit, “Oh, god,” I through gritted teeth, “Oh, god, Copia. _Oh. God.”_

Copia simply grunted in response and continued his campaign. I ran my hands through his hair and he paused for a moment, pressing his head into my hand like a cat, his mouth glistening and his pupils blown, “I want you to cum, Amelia,” he said, “On my hand, in my mouth.”

“Then don’t fucking stop,” I said, out of breath – I looked at him and smiled, running my thumb over his lips, “I love you.”

A sly smile crept across Copia’s face and he dove back in, “Perfetto,” he mumbled, the vibrations of his voice only adding to the near overstimulation. Copia curled his fingers once more and I saw stars, “Si, si,” Copia cooed as my thighs shook, “Cum for me,” he said, though his lips never left my body and I obeyed. My entire body seized for a moment – sweet, sweet release at the hand of Copia was something my entire body had craved and finally had been given.

Copia’s tongue saw me through my orgasm as I shook against him, bucking when his tongue made contact once more, “On your back,” I said, out of breath and suddenly ripe with lust, “Now.”

Copia crawled up on top of me, unable to hide the wince as he held himself up above me, “Let me look at you,” he smiled, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, “Let me just... look. It’s been too long.”

“Never, again,” I smiled, running my fingers up and down his arms.

“No,” he said, “Never, again,” leaning down and latching onto my nipple, I moaned, biting my lip as he nibbled on my skin.

“Oh, Copia,” I said, my breath hitching once more, “Just get on your back.”

Finally, Copia obeyed and he rolled over, flopping onto the pillows with a happy sigh. I straddled him, “Are you ready?” I asked, taking his dick in one hand and rubbing the head, achingly slow along my pussy, “I’m so wet.”

Copia’s eyes rolled back in his head a bit and he whined, careful not to waste the moment with a jerk of his hips, he waited – balling his fists in the sheets, “Just... please... please,” he whined.

I slid onto him, absurdly slow. I attempted to breath but, found it nearly impossible – that long lost stretch, that perfect fit was once more... mine. Copia seemed to be just as taken as I was – eyes closed and brow furrowed, his breaths came out of his nose in short bursts. A flush heated his chest and neck and cheeks. And then his eyes widened and he let out a loud, shaking cry, “Did you just cum?” I asked, my voice up an octave.

Copia’s eyes squinched shut and he nodded, giving a few, pointless thrusts up into me, “I’m so sorry, mia dea,” he opened one eye in shame.

And then I laughed. Sitting on Copia, still inside of me, I clutched my chest and laughed, “Oh my god! Well,” I wiped tears from my eyes, “You warned me!”

Copia’s hands were on my hips and his head fell back onto the pillows, “I did, didn’t I?”

I flopped down next to Copia, my leg over his, my head on his good shoulder, I stared up at him, “We’ll try again, tomorrow.”

“In a few hours,” he said, holding my close and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“Ah, no,” I smiled, “You’ve got laundry to do, bloody boy.”

“Ai,” he whined, looking over to his side – he had bled a bit, the wound popping open. He sighed and closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him, “Worth it.”


	5. a Speech and a Prayer

“You’re ready?” I asked, brushing nonexistent dust from Copia’s robes. I was nervous, he was cool as a cucumber, “If you’re tired or... or sore... we can stay back. Terzo can do it.”

“Mia dea, it’s a short speech and a prayer,” Copia took my hands in his, “I am fine,” I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, “ _You_ are fine. We are safe now – you know this.”

I did know it... I just wasn’t completely sure of it. At the very least, I didn’t trust the length of peace and quiet we’d had.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go, standing in the foyer when I came down. Copia had asked for a few moments alone and, though reluctant to leave him, I obeyed. Max and Mo both had on suits, looking strangely like their grandfather. Mo had even started buzzing his hair short – not yet bald, he had Copia’s head of hair but, he looked more and more like Secondo every day. They spoke quietly near the door, unaware of my presence, and though I wanted to join them – to hug and kiss my sweet boys, I knew that I had turned a bit clingy since their return. I controlled myself.

Evie and Rain were sitting on the bottom steps and I sat down next to her, pulling her head to me and kissing her dark hair, “Nice shoes,” she said, tapping her red-bottomed heels against my own. She used to steal my shoes – any brand she could get her hands on. Now she had her own. Though she was nearly seventeen, she seemed much, much older. I looked at my daughter. My _immortal_ daughter. I had told Copia everything that had happened since I had left... everything but that. Evie had begged us not to tell Copia – or at least, wait until she _and_ Rain were ready. And when we had planned to he seemed so weak, so fragile. And then things were so... peaceful. Even Secondo had agreed that we would tell him soon but, not now. Copia had enough guilt on his plate. Or anger. This was one of the times I wasn’t sure how he would react. To say he was angry after my own ritual was an understatement. Even now, his sheer coldness then was enough to weigh on me.

“Well, family?” Copia called from the top of the stairs, he wore his robes – the same design that it used to be however, instead of the beautiful blue and gold, they were all black. He looked regal and, as always, frustratingly handsome. He carried his mitre under his arm, “Are we ready?” Everyone turned and looked up at Copia – their faces a mix of nervousness and relief. Nervous about a public, papal outing. Relief to have Copia back. Evie, Rain and I stood and Copia held out his arm to me, “Just a speech and a prayer and a meal.”

Every car we owned was waiting for us – we were quite the group once more - Copia and I had our own car and he was giddy to get behind the wheel. I bit my lip to keep from grinning at him, as he ran his hands over the wheel. It wasn’t necessarily an exotic car but, it rumbled as Copia turned the key and he looked at me, “Beautiful.”

The ride to town was too fast and did nothing for my nerves. I left home so little that the dark, winding roads and Copia’s inability to not speed, did a number on my stomach.

I had never been to town at night and, despite my nerves. As we slowed, driving beneath the gates, Copia’s hand came to take my own. I held it tightly with two of mine, “It is quite lovely, isn’t it?” I asked, rolling down my window. I could smell rosemary and perhaps a bonfire. The town was lit up, despite nearly everyone attending the dinner – all the store fronts were bright and clean, it seemed that everyone was out and about. Some wore their uniforms – white collars and cuffs on black, starched clothes. Others, it seemed, had retired, too and they wore an array of clothes that fit their fancy.

We pulled into the park – ancient trees laden with warm, glowing lights stood over a long head table and a mismatched plethora of picnic tables and donated card and folding tables. Perhaps we were overdressed but, the lack of any kind of formal dining or decorations calmed me a bit. There were a few people milling about but, for now, it was just us.

Copia parked and then came around and opened my door, “My queen,” he winked.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand and he helped me out, “Should have worn something a bit comfier,” I said, as Copia’s hand slid down my backside as we walked.

“No, no,” he cooed, “This is one of my favorite dresses. Of course, I do love you barefoot.”

Aether and Zoe waived at us from afar, “I can handle barefoot,” I slipped my arm around his back, “At least not barefoot and pregnant.”

“We could arrange that,” Copia whispered in my ear.

“Thanks for the offer,” I said, staring at him. He avoided my gaze, “Copia?”

“Si, goddess?”

“Do you want a baby? _Another_ baby?” He shrugged, “Copia!”

“What? I love babies!”

I laughed and shook my head, “No more babies.”

“Perhaps we’ll revisit this after a bottle of wine?”

“Perhaps not,” I kissed his neck, avoiding his makeup.

Aether and Zoe stood next to the head table and they waived at us, “You two look great,” Zoe said, kissing my cheek, “Really. It’s nice to have everyone back together.”

“Papa,” Aether said, holding out his hand to shake Copia’s.

“Are you serious?” Copia smiled, pulling Aether into a hug.

“I didn’t wanna mess up your makeup.”

“We don’t see enough of either of you,” Copia said, after separating from Aether and taking Zoe’s hand, kissing it quickly.

“Well, we stay busy down here,” Zoe smiled, “The kids are loving school and it’s a fulltime job making sure everyone else has a job or two to keep them occupied.”

“I am sorry for the influx of Siblings,” Copia said, “Hopefully it isn’t too much?”

Zoe scoffed, happily, “I like the work. And it keeps me up on all the gossip.”

Secondo interrupted us, with a quiet clearing of his throat, “They’re starting to arrive, Papa.”

“Si, si,” Copia nodded, taking my hand, “Shall we, my love?”

I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked towards the park entrance, standing together once more, we greeted Copia’s flock. _Our flock._ Most everyone called me Mama now. It had not taken long for the new to spread that I had been officially ordained – most of the residents of the town were devout followers of the Dark Lord as well as Emeritus “loyalists”. It seemed that I would not escape the title any time soon.

I let Copia do most of the talking – he was better at it, he had always been but, I still shook hands and hugged everyone. Some were quieter than others, those that had come with me when I left the Church, seemed a bit more relaxed than the Siblings that had come with Copia. Copia and I had a few moments to ourselves, “You’re glowing,” I said, gazing at him. It seemed that my husband spark had been rekindled a bit.

“Si, being Papa has always been one of my greatest joys,” he sighed and I raised an eyebrow, “I said _one of my_ – no need to get offended,” he leaned in, his eyes flashing, “You know my greatest joy is what’s underneath your dress and, I can only imagine, my favorite pair of panties.”

Another group of Siblings approached and I whispered back, “Hm. Well, imagine what you will but, I’m not wearing any.”

Copia cleared his throat, “Not fair,” he said, attempting to adjust himself with a few awkward side steps.

I grinned, triumphantly but, could not deny the heat I felt in my own stomach. Copia had recovered quickly – it seemed that sex was the cure. Perhaps not _the cure_ but, it gave him a boost. I could say the same for myself. My nerves surely subsided now that I had Copia back. Fully.

Finally, it seemed the tables were full and the buffet line laid out and ready to eat. Copia and I walked to the head table where our family sat. The Ghouls and Lily, too. It seemed silly to have them sit away from us, like they used to. As Copia and I stood behind our chairs, the entire group of people stood, “No, no,” Copia motioned to them, “Please, sit. We’ll save that stuffy business for mass, si?” everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do – we did not sit until Papa sat, “Please, it is a papal order. Sit. Sit!” Slowly, our congregation obeyed, “I will admit,” Copia began, “That I have softened a bit during our ordeal,” he slipped his hand around mine, “But, you should know that your safety is still, and always has been, my highest priority,” everyone stared at Copia as he spoke, some wept a bit, still traumatized from our time with Lucien, “I will also admit that I have failed you – many of you were hurt and some we lost. I promise you – those wounds, those losses... they will not go unpunished.”

“Here, here!” Someone chimed in and there was a round of applause and the thundering of fists on tables.

Copia held up his hand and the noise dimmed, he continued, “But tonight – we give thanks for our Dark Lord. Without him, we would not be here. _I_ would not be here. We give thanks that we still have our family – though absent a few, we are still together. Let us pray, in thanksgiving, to our Dark Lord. For a few moments, I shall let you offer up your prayers of gratitude – however small or large – He will hear them.”

A woman stood, in the back, wringing her hands, “Papa?”

“Si, my child?”

“I want to say thank you to your family,” she said, swallowing – her cheeks going rosy red as everyone turned to her, “To Mama, who left everything behind so we might be safe – I cannot imagine. To our Papas, who we love so dearly – who left not only protect us but, to keep Mama Emeritus safe. To Evangeline – so young and still, she made the ultimate sacrifice to bring our Papa back to us. Who _died_ in the name of the Dark Lord!”

“What?” Copia whispered, his eyes widening as he whispered through his teeth, “What did she say?”

I turned to glance at Evangeline who was wide-eyed and white as a sheet. The woman continued, “You all came back for us. You _saved_ us! And for that, I am eternally grateful!”

There was a round of applause and Copia forced a smile and a nod, attempting to collect himself, “My children,” he held up his hands, “Let us pray,” as everyone bowed their heads, Copia turned to me quickly, “What the _fuck_ is she talking about.”

“Just pray, Copia,” I said, avoiding his eye contact.

“Did Evie do the ritual? Amelia?”

“Copia, pray,” Imperator whispered from down the table.

Copia blinked a few times and then held up his hands, “Our father, who art in Hell. Unhallowed be thy name. We come to you tonight with great thanks. How _lucky_ we are to be in your presence, together. _Alive,_ ” blood pounded in my ears and I knew Copia was pissed. I could see Evie and Rain squirming uncomfortably in their chairs.

“You are so fucked,” Max whispered to his sister.

“Hear our thanks and receive our love as we know we receive yours. In the name of our Dark Father, cast down from heaven to love us from Hell. Nema.”


	6. Open Wounds

“Copia!” 

“Dad! Stop!”

We had made it through dinner. And almost two hours of smiling and laughing and pretending that _everything_ was okay.

Now we were home. And Copia’s rage had been unleashed.

“You were supposed to be taking care of her,” Copia growled, pinning Rain against the door as soon as it shut, his fists balled in Rain’s shirt, his mitre fallen to the floor, “And you did this!? You killed her?”

“She-she came back,” Rain spluttered, caught off guard by Copia’s rage, “Cope - she’s fine.”

“Let me guess,” Copia’s wrath only escalated, “You’re fucking her, too.”

“Dad!” Evie screeched, her face and neck red hot.

“Copia,” I chided through gritted teeth, “ _Not appropriate_.”

Rain and Evie glanced at each other and Copia roared, landing a good fist on Rain’s mask - knocking it askew but, hardly hurting the ghoul, “Dad! What the hell? Fucking Satan himself gave Rain to me. And me to him.”

“ _Evangeline,_ quiet,” Copia snarled, never taking his eyes off of Rain, “All that time – you should have been protecting her and you were what? Shacking up in Papa’s bed?” Copia hissed and Rain growled, balling his fists and taking a step towards Copia, “And then, when I thought you had fucking _saved_ her, turns out you killed her!”

Mountain and Swiss latched onto Rain’s arms and held him back, Secondo and Terzo taking hold of Copia as the two struggled to control themselves.

“Copia!” I said, grabbing his arm, “That’s enough! You’re out of control!”

Copia spun around pointing a finger at me, “You let this happen.”

My breath caught in my throat, “What?”

“Make yourselves scarce,” Dew said, pushing Rain and Evie out of the foyer, “Chop, chop.”

Copia stared at me, his chest heaving, “This is because of you.”

“W-what?” I blinked at Copia, his hair mussed and sweat running down his temple.

Secondo stepped forward, “Copia - there’s no need to point fingers. We all did our bes-“

“Stay out of this, Secondo,” Copia growled, stepping forward, “You left, Amelia. You left our family. And while we were suffering. While our sons were huddled in the crypts. While I was being tortured and beaten. While Siblings and Ghouls were _dying..._ you all were having a wedding! Were playing on the beach!”

“Copia,” I said, tears burning my eyes, an ache growing in my chest.

“No, Amelia - we were still your family and you left us. You left our daughter - who nearly died. Who killed herself because she thought it might help. _SHE KILLED HERSELF AMELIA._ On top of fucking a ghoul – who has known her for her entire fucking life!”

“Copia, please,” I wept, “Please, I did what I thought I had...”

Copia’s neck was red with rage, “You did what you had to do? Left our daughter with the Black Book and ran away with your father and my ghouls and what? Fucked them every night? Until Evie stepped up? I hope Mountain’s dick was worth Evie’s life. I hope it was worth nearly losing our daughter.”

The slap came hard and fast across Copia’s face. I hardly had time to react but felt the sting on my palm. Everyone stared at Copia and I, Copia’s chest heaving and tears running down my face. It seemed to bring Copia back to reality and he swallowed, “I... I am sorry. I am so sorry.”

“Why don’t you sleep in my room tonight, tesoro,” Secondo growled.

“No, I’ll be sleeping in my own bed,” I said, wiping my face. I turned and walked up the stairs. I stomped down the hallway, trying not to run. Trying not to sob. Finally, I made it to my room and slammed the door behind me.

There was shouting downstairs and I had no doubt that Secondo was giving Copia hell – the walls shook for a moment and it was quiet.

I heard voices outside the door, quiet whispers about who was going to go in. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Dew poked his head in and I turned back over in bed. I felt the bed shift and Dew curled up behind me, instant warmth as he hugged me, “You know that he didn’t mean that and nobody else thinks that.”

“ _Obviously_ he thinks that,” I sniffed.

“No, the kids are upset - they don’t think that at all. They’re worried about you. And they’re pissed at him. Everyone is pissed.”

“I’m fine,” I sobbed.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I just want to be alone.”

I couldn’t believe I was saying it but, after feeling so alone for so long, that’s what I wanted, “you sure?” Dew asked, smoothing out my hair, “Lily is busy yelling at Copia. Secondo had to hold her back. I’m all yours.”

“Yeah, Dew... just for a bit. Just need some time.”

Dew planted a kiss on my cheek before rolling off the bed, “I’m gonna find someone to yell at, then, too. Maybe light something on fire.”

“Or someone,” I mumbled.

After Dew left, I sat up in bed and pulled a pillow to my chest, staring at the starry sky outside my window. I sighed and grabbed the blanket and settled in on the patio. It was warm still and there was no breeze – I wrapped up and stared at the velvety sky. Perhaps he wasn’t wrong. Maybe I should have stayed, fought a little harder. Maybe I couldn’t have _won,_ but I could have kept them safe. _Safer_. The what if’s and maybes swirled around in my head until there was nothing but self-doubt and disappointment and tears. Copia appeared in the doorway, his eyes cast downward and his hands in his pockets, his robes gone and most of his makeup gone, too. I craned my neck to stare at the clock inside the bedroom – it had been nearly three hours. I exhaled and turned back, ignoring Copia as best I could, “Can we talk?” he asked and my lip trembled, “Amelia,” he sat on the edge of the lounger, his hand on my leg. I pulled away, “Amelia, _please._ ”

“You said what you said,” I mumbled, looking away and trying not to cry, again.

“I am sorry... I just... she’s my baby, Amelia. My little girl... and... I _never_ wanted that for her.”

“She’s my baby, too.”

There was silence between us, so tense that I wanted to jump off the balcony to get away, “I... I don’t think... any of that,” Copia said, “You know this?”

“Sorry if I interpreted wrong but, your words would say otherwise. You certainly weren’t speaking Italian.”

“Amelia,” Copia’s voice cracked and I finally managed to look at him.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like? To wake up and your children... your husband, your best friend... and they have no idea who you are?” Copia stared at me, “Copia. I wanted to die.”

“Amelia, I -“

“Copia, I left because I thought I could do better for us. I wasn’t getting anywhere and... he gave me no other option. If I could have taken them with me, taken you with me - don’t you think I would have? Do you think I enjoyed doing that ritual every night?” I stared at him, “Do you know what it was like before Mountain started... helping me? Before the Ghouls literally fought off those creatures? Demons and horrible things - things I don’t even know the name for. Every night I sliced my flesh and they... I wasn’t having sex, Copia. I wasn’t even getting fucked. Do you understand? Those things... hurt me. And I forced every ounce of that energy into that spell, hoping that I some morning – when I was half-dead and couldn’t even move because I was in so much pain, that you might call and say you were coming, that Lucien was dead and whatever I had done had worked,” I was sobbing, taking big gulps of breath trying to control myself, “Do you think I wanted to fuck Mountain? Do you think I enjoyed it - night after night? Knowing you were home, with _my babies_ and I was here? Alone?”

“Amelia... I... I didn’t know.”

“Don’t you think I just wanted to go home? To be with you?”

Copia stared at me for a long time while I controlled myself enough to weep quietly, “Mia dea, what can I do?” He asked. 

“I... I dream about you,” I said looking up at him, “Every night - I see you. Like that first morning, staring at me. Scared and confused. Wondering who I was. It’s... it’s not over. Not really.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch, in the library.”

“No. You’ll sleep here.”

“Amelia, if you want space - I don’t deserve to sleep next to you.”

I was angry - but I loved Copia.

More than his words hurt me, I loved him. And I knew he loved me - the trauma of what happened in the crypts, I knew, had not left him, either. Though we appeared happy, we were still healing. Our happy ending was farther away than expected. I reached down and took his hand in both of mine, “I’m sorry,” I said and Copia tried to argue, I gave his hand a squeeze and shook my head, “I am. For everything. I wish it would have never happened and I wish I could have stopped it or fixed it or,” my voice broke and I struggled to maintain composure. I pulled Copia’s hand to my trembling lips and held it there, “I’m sorry,” I whispered.

Copia scooted closer and pulled me against him and we both cried, clinging to each other. Copia apologizing over and over again until it was nothing but quiet weeping. After a few minutes, we calmed and I scooted over, “Lay down,” I said, quietly, holding up the blanket.

“I can give you some space, dea.”

“I don’t want space.”

Copia took off his shoes and belt and laid down next to me. I turned away, wiping my face and making some room. There was plenty of space but he struggled to find a comfortable spot - unsure if he should touch me or not. I reached behind me and pulled his arm around me and he sighed in relief, his lips against my shoulder.

I turned over, his white eye glowing a bit in the dim light, “Cope?”

“Hm?”

I ran my thumb over his mustache and sighed, “You’re an asshole,” I said, letting out most of my steam with it.

“I know. I am sorry. I don’t deserve you or your... anything.”

“Cope?”

“You better kiss me.”

Copia was on me in a second, wrapping me up and pulling me against him, his mouth on mine - almost crushing me, in a physical attempt to apologize. I ran my hands through his hair and sighed, if we could not express our love in words - which sometimes wasn’t enough - our touch sent the message, or sometimes lack of touch. Copia took it no further than a kiss, slowing his pace, he kissed my lips, the corners of my mouth, my cheeks and the tip of my nose. He kissed my closed, weeping eyes. He kissed my forehead and my temples.

Copia sniffled and I knew he was crying, again. I held him tightly, tucking my head under his chin, “I missed you,” he said, “Even though I didn’t know you... my heart missed you. Every day you were gone, I thought of you.”

There Copia and I laid, under the cloudless sky, telling each other over and over again how much we loved each other. As if we hadn’t heard it enough, as if we didn’t say often enough. We had had plenty of fights in our twenty years, said hurtful things we didn’t mean. It didn’t mean we loved each other any less. But this was different - there was now a time, _months_ , when it felt like Copia _didn’t_ love me. And he felt the same - as if I had left him. And it would take a lot of work to let it go.

“Maybe we should go away,” I said, “Just you and me. For a little bit.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I want you.”

“You have me.”


	7. Apologies

_Amelia sat at the kitchen table, Max, Mo and Evie sitting around her. Rain leaned against the counter, refusing to look at Copia. Secondo looked over the top of his newspaper and then flicked it back up - but not before making Copia feel like a cockroach beneath his gaze._

_Copia knew he deserved it._

_Dew and Lily focused on the waffles in front of them. The rest of the ghouls were on the patio with Primo, Terzo, Imperator and Nihil. No one was looking at him - everyone was listening. Copia cleared his throat, “I owe you all an apology.”_

_“I’d say so,” Secondo said from behind the paper. Copia had spoken with each of them, privately, and though he had found everyone to be accepting of his apologies - except maybe for Secondo - he felt he should say one more, publicly._

_Amelia stared at him and he felt helplessly stupid. Of course, he didn’t mean those things. Of course, he thought no less of Amelia - how could he ever? She was his whole heart, his mate, his one and only. She wore a long, silk nightgown under an equally beautiful robe. Her hair was down and the sun that poured in the tall windows made her glow._

_But he still felt stupid. And stupid was an understatement – even with his goddess in front of him, children around her and family here – he felt stupid but, that’s what he felt._

_He sighed and looked at his family, “What can I do?”_

_“Trip to Laucala,” Evie said, her legs crossed as she casually inspected her fingernails, “For two,” she stared at Copia and Copia wondering if he might combust. She radiated Terzo._

_“I’ll take a jet ski,” Mo said, “But I get to pick. I have my eye on one. Much faster than Terzo’s,” Copia gave Mo an exasperated look, “Hey, I was offended, too.”_

_“Amelia will take a bottle of Domaine Leflaive,” Secondo said, still behind his newspaper._

_Copia nearly choked, “That’s a ten **thousand** dollar bottle of wine,” Secondo lowered his paper and raised an eyebrow, Copia immediately gave in, “Fine. Si. It will be here tomorrow.”_

_“Make it two.”_

_Copia let out a little squeak but nodded, “Anyone else?”_

_“I need a pack of cigarettes,” Terzo shouted from the patio – Amelia tried to control a smile against her coffee cup._

_“There’s a farmer’s market today, in town,” Max said, “Wouldn’t mind taking the truck down.”_

_Copia glanced to Amelia who was beaming at her grown son - who was simply asking for permission, though he didn’t use it, to use one of the vehicles, “You don’t need to ask, darling,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze._

_Max shrugged, “It’s the only thing I can think of. I’m pretty content. I know dad didn’t mean those things. I don’t think those things.”_

_“Let the boy get some grapes and flowers,” Mo said, pounding his fist on the table, “He likes what he likes. I still demand a jet ski.”_

“Let’s take a walk,” I said, standing up and taking Copia’s hand.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now,” Mo continued and Evie kicked him under the table.

Copia and I walked through the garden and out into the garden. Primo’s gardens – I could take no credit for these – were thriving. They were growing so well I wondered what kind of dark magic he was up to in his little shed. To his credit, he was the first to rise and only went to bed when there was too little light to work. If you were quiet enough, you could hear him humming and cooing to his plants... _his children._

I laced my fingers with Copia’s and he held onto my hand tightly. I looked up at him, “You’ll send Evie on her vacation?” I asked.

Copia sighed, “Unbeknownst to anyone, I have some connections in Fiji. I’ll make the arrangements. Not a word to Terzo about it – I’m not funding his international sex-capades any more than I have to.”

I smirked and nodded, “I talked to her this morning,” I said, “She’s not as mad as you think but, you have some sucking up to do.”

“Si, I think I’ll be sucking up for the rest of my life,” Copia said with a dramatic exhale.

“Just come over here,” I said, pulling him along. The garden gave way to the orchard and I led Copia through the fruit trees. A few rows over, we emerged onto an ancient stone patio – the railing still holding strong despite the steep cliffside below it, “Here,” I pulled Copia up against me, “Look.”

“What on earth – oh,” Copia said, staring out.

“This is our home now,” I said as we gazed at the scene before us – the lake sparkled in the morning sun, still fairly quiet though, it was going to be a warm day and it would be full of people soon enough. The sky was a perfect shade of blue and free of clouds. The village was on the other side of the lake. It was too far away to see anything important but, it was beautiful – a mix of dark stone buildings and white stucco and more modern materials. The place was ancient and rundown and decadent all at once. Copia’s arms snaked around my waist and pulled me tight against him, “That place is full of people who need us. Who need you and I to be... united,” Copia stared down at me, his eyes were sad. I ran my thumb over his trembling lips, “Copia, they need us to protect them and I can’t do it without you. And... and if you’re doubting me or my love-,”

Copia mouth was crushing down on mine in an instant, his tears wetting my face – his hands did not wander like they usually did, he only struggled to find his grip, to keep me close, “Satan help me, Amelia, _I am sorry._ ”

“I know,” I said, though my heart still ached from the sting of Copia’s words, I kissed him quickly, “I know.”

“Hey!” Max called from the garden, “I’m heading to town and everyone is coming with me. You two coming?”

“Si!” Copia yelled, though he never took his eyes off of me, “I saw your face when he said _farmer’s market,_ dea,” he said, quietly, I rolled my eyes and smiled, having secretly wanted to go but, unsure if I should be galivanting after such a dramatic night, “Si, your mother needs to get dressed and we’ll be along. Go ahead without us.”

“I could get dressed pretty fast,” I said, trying to step away from Copia but, he held me close still.

“Si.”

“Copia,” I raised an eyebrow.

He pressed his lips to the shell of my ear, “I can never apologize enough, my love,” he said, “But, I can make it up to you and it will be easier with an empty house.”


	8. the Market, Part I

I arrived at the market with a smile on my face and considerably... more relaxed.

Copia had a permanent smirk on his own face – I’d like to send him straight to Hell, and not even the fun part, for doing what he did and looking like he looked. The man didn’t even need to get undressed to make me see stars and turn me into a drooling mess – he didn’t even need to use his fingers, which he blessedly did. And now, he walked along with my arm wrapped around his – wearing a white button up, undone at the top and his sleeves rolled up. He had put on black slacks and shoes and as if I wasn’t turned on enough, donned a pair of aviators. He wore no makeup – it was warm and we were all trying out something different.

_Copia could still taste Amelia on his lips and he was worried, though not enough to do anything about it, that he might smell of sex. Such was life. The woman on his arm was worth it – a million times over. She had piled her hair on top of her head and wore a flowing, white dress – looking every bit of the goddess she was. She smiled and chatted with people that she knew, forcing Copia to wait quietly while she looked over herbs and homemade candles. She radiated love. And kindness... and perfection. Sometimes Copia surprised even himself how much he loved her._

I returned to Copia with a bag full of homemade candies for Nihil. Copia and I walked along the long lines of stalls and tents, picking through antiques and vegetables and fruits and flowers and everything in between.

After a while, Copia presented me with a bouquet of lilies and I grinned, kissing him as we continued our walk - arms around each other, I felt that familiar glow of happiness, “Look,” Copia said, darting off to a booth and holding up knitted baby booties, “Look!”

I rolled my eyes, “Would you give it a rest?”

Copia stuck out his bottom lip but, returned the booties to their table and came to my side, “Darling, of course I wouldn’t pressure you.”

“Oh, really?” I laughed, “News to me.”

We returned to quiet happiness, unable to not touch each other, smiling like idiots who had just had sex in the back of their car. Because we did. I stared up at Copia and bit my lip, “Don’t look at me like that,” he said, grinning.

“So sorry,” I sighed, holding the lilies close and inhaling their sweet, soft scent. We arrived at the center of the market – it was a massive circle that all the aisles of vendors led to. Food trucks and tents had been neatly lined up on the outside of it, long lines in front of each attesting to the quality. Ghouls and Siblings milled about, smiling and laughing. I saw Max along the way and he attempted to wave, arms laden with bags, “Sweet boy,” I smiled.

Terzo and Evie sat at one of the picnic tables, eating ice cream and laughing. They didn’t see us and I didn’t want to interrupt. Nihil and Imperator shared a massive stick of cotton candy. I could see Secondo at the wine booth, sampling. The two Ghouls looked a bit nervous but, when Secondo pulled out his money clip, their shoulders lowered and their smiles widened.

And then I froze.

And I started to shake. I only saw her for a moment – a passing Sibling, laughing loudly, stepped in front of her and she was gone.

“Amelia?” Copia said, pulling of his sunglasses, “Amelia? Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

I shook my head, pulling myself up against Copia, “I’m fine, I am. I thought I saw... someone.”

“Who?” Copia asked.

“No one.”

Copia narrowed his eyes and I swallowed, “Amelia.”

“It was nothing. Just... my brain playing tricks on me.”

“You’re white as a sheet. You’re shaking.”

“Buy me some lemonade?” I said, forcing a smile, “And I’ll take you up on the ferris wheel and show you a good time.”

“Amelia, what did you see?”

“Copia – I’m hot and hungry and a little horny. I’m fine. I saw nothing.”

Copia stared at me a moment longer, not believing me. He took my hand and kissed it, giving it a quick pat before leading me to the lemonade booth.

I looked behind me once more and saw nothing.

But the visage of Mina standing in the thoroughfare was burnt into my mind.


	9. the Market, Part II

I had tried to shake the image of Mina – glaring at me – out of my mind.

I did my best to not show it but, at least, Copia knew I was _off_ and he kept me close, “Here,” he said, handing me a frozen drink with a sugared slice of lemon on the rim. The sun had set long ago and the place was illuminated with hanging lights, paper lanterns and the sparkling lights of the Ferris wheel, “I’ve got a few tickets,” he winked, “Let’s relax.”

“Sounds good,” I said, “Really, really good, actually,” being on edge for most of the warm afternoon had left me drained. The idea of a frozen limoncello and a few moments to snuggle with Copia sounded like a dream.

Copia handed a fistful of tickets and some cash to the Ghoul operating the Ferris wheel and the Ghoul nodded with a wink, “Mia dea,” Copia grinned and helped me into the seat. I settled in and Copia joined me, putting his arm on the back of the seat and allowing me to lean against him with a happy sigh, “Comfy?” he asked.

“Very,” I said as the ride started, lurching us, gently, backwards, “Copia, how much does this ride cost?”

“Do not worry about that,” he said, taking a drink of his sangria with a smug twinkle in his eyes.

We went around twice, sipping our cold drink and enjoying the breeze. There was a band getting set up on a stage. The lake sparkled in the distance, the moon lending a silvery, sparkle. The third time around, we stopped, nearly at the top, “Cope?” I said, peaking over the side, “Do you think it’s okay?”

“Si, I do,” he said, taking my drink from me and setting it on the metal floor of the ride, “Come here,” he said, pulling me up against him, his mouth gently pressing down on mine. His hand bunched up my dress, hiking it up legs.

“Copia, we can’t,” I smiled, looking up at him, “The car was one thing... this is _public._ ”

“Precisely.”

I giggled, “Always the exhibitionist,” but, I didn’t resist as Copia’s hand slid up thigh, my breath hitched when he bypassed my underwear with expert precision, “Cope,” I said, bringing my hands to his face and pulling his lips back to mine, “Copia,” I said, hardly able to process my surroundings – swinging forty feet in the air, a little buzzed, possibly hallucinating and the band was starting to play.

My breaths came out faster as Copia worked – a thumb over my clit and two, well-practiced fingers pumping in and out of me. I tried to control the sounds escaping my mouth by kissing Copia but, I finally gave up and clung to him, burying my face in the curve of his neck. I moaned his name, trying to focus through the stars that danced in my vision – Copia brought my to the edge and my toes curled, “Hey – what the fuck?” Dew’s voice echoed through the air, “Knock that shit off! I’m gonna puke.”

“ _Oh my god,”_ I laughed and hid my face against Copia, who had quickly removed his hand from me and threw my dress down. Exhibitionism was one thing; the entire town watching was another.

“Can you please, for the love of Satan,” Dew continued, “Not be freaks for one goddam day?”

“So sorry, Dewdrop,” Copia called, chuckling though his cheeks were bright red. Copia put his arm on the back of the seat and I adjusted dress – smoothing out the wrinkles, “Shall I continue,” Copia asked, the ride starting up, again.

“In the car, again, if you’re lucky,” I kissed his cheek.

As we came down to ground level it felt like the whole world slowed once more and my hand clenched onto Copia’s thigh – a dark shadow, a flash of teeth and a snarl. Mina stared at me, again – standing right behind the ride operator. Glaring, still. We swung back upwards and she was gone, again. Copia took my chin, “Amelia? What? You tell me now.”

“I... I... don’t,” I shook my head and scrunched my eyes shut, “I think I need to go home.”

The next time around, Copia flagged down the Ghoul and after one more rotation, the ride stopped and Copia helped me off and though I was unsteady, I led him away from the ride. I’m sure I looked a little nutters – sweating and staring wildly, trying to find _her –_ in a moment, Dew and Lily had joined Copia, “What’s wrong?” Dew asked, “What is it?”

“I keep seeing her,” I said, wringing my hands, running them through my hair, “Twice... today.”

“Her?” Copia asked, taking my hand and holding it tightly, trying to calm me. I stared at him, searching his eyes for comfort.

“I keep seeing Mina. And I think... just now... some of their ghouls,” I took a deep breath and came to, “The kids, we need to find the kids – we need to go home.”

“Go,” Copia said to Dew, his tone low and dark.

“Both of you,” I said, “I’ll meet you at the car.”

“Absolutely not,” Copia said.

“It’s a two-minute walk, in the lights, Cope,” I said, cupping his cheek, “I’ll be fine. The four of us can find everyone faster if we split up.”

Copia stared at me, “Fine. You go straight to the car, lock the doors. If you don’t see anyone on the way there, you don’t go looking. Do you understand?” I nodded and Copia kissed me, “We don’t need a panic. Lily, go to the band – tell them everyone needs to go home. Mention nothing,” Lily nodded and took off, “Dewdrop – my children.”

“On it,” Dew said, “You go to the car like he said, Amelia,” Dew pointed a finger at me as he turned to leave.

“Maybe I’m just bonkers,” I looked up at Copia as he slipped the car key fob into my palm.

“Maybe not,” he took my hand and kissed the back of it, “I’ll meet you in the car.”

I nodded and left, walking quickly but, not to raise any attention. Most of the booths had packed up for the night – the band and the prospect of dinner had drawn most of the crowd away by nightfall. It was quiet and a bit eerie but, perhaps it was my nerves.

I picked up my pace a bit, my mind playing more tricks on me – she was not here. _She_ was gone. That whole thing was over. There were no visions. No shadows in the corner of my eye.

There were footsteps behind me now and I didn’t chance it – I didn’t want to know who it was – I took off. Running as fast as I could, skidding to a stop in front of the black sedan we had arrived in. The doors unlocked and I threw myself inside – locking the doors and finally looking out at who might’ve been behind me. A black shadow – clearly the shape of a human, a silhouette so dark it stood out against the night. It didn’t move. And though I saw no eyes, I knew it was staring at me. And I knew it was a _she._ And I knew who she was.

It seemed like hours. The thing stared and I was too scared to move or do anything else.

I screamed as someone pounded on the window, “Open!” Copia said, standing outside. I looked out again and the shadow was gone.

I unlocked the door and Copia slid inside, “Everyone is on their way home.”

“Cope,” I managed to choke out my love’s name, tears streaming down my face, “I’m afraid.”


	10. Enough

We had gathered in the kitchen.

The villa was full of offices, libraries and sitting rooms. Nearly everyone had, at least, a couch or a few chairs in their room near the fireplace. But the kitchen was our spot. It was warm and cozy but, big enough to fit us all. Somehow the table always had enough room. The coffee was always hot and Secondo kept the wine cellar well-stocked. Lily could procure fresh baked _anything_ at the drop of the hat. Its where I could find Dew and a Red Bull. And now, in the mornings Max, Mo and Evie could be found sharing a box of Lucky Charms. It was bright and cheerful and it’s where my family gathered.

Tonight, it was not so comfy.

Everyone stared at me while I told them what I saw, _who_ I saw. Trying to convince them – and maybe myself – I’d had too much wine and fair food. Too much sun? Stress? Maybe I was just crazy.

I finished and the room was quiet, everyone staring at me. I wrapped my hands around the warm mug, “My darling,” Terzo reached over and gave my arm a squeeze, “Do you think perhaps it was... some leftover ghouls of Lucien’s? Some of his followers? Playing naughty tricks?”

“We haven’t seen or heard hide nor hair of them,” Imperator said.

“I don’t know,” I shook my head, gazing at Copia for reassurance. His brow was furrowed and he stared at the table, “I don’t think Mina was really there. I think she would have... I don’t know.... acted? She _was_ threatening but, you don’t get revenge by staring at people.”

“She could be scoping things out,” Mo said, “It’s not unlike them to lay low until the right time.”

Copia’s fist came down hard on the table and we all jumped. He stood, his palms flat on the wood as he stared at the slight dent he just created, “This is the end of it,” he said quietly, though I could tell he was struggling to control himself, “There will be no more _threats_ to my family. _My wife,_ ” he said, “The Siblings and Ghouls do not deserve to live in fear,” we were silent, “Imperator, Secondo – prepare the village for a... a... town hall. We are going to finish this.”

Imperator and Secondo left without another word, Imperator topping off her coffee with a sigh. Nihil followed her, shuffling off with his bag of candy – mumbling about retirement having too much _tired_ in it, “Why don’t you guys go to bed,” I said, staring at Max, Mo and Evie. They had been standing in the corner, staring at me like I _was_ crazy, “We’re fine, Mom,” Max said, “Really. We’re old enough to stick around through this.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to,” I said.

“Do as your mother says,” Copia said, still hanging his head. He was tired. And angry.

“Dad we can help -,” Evie started but, Copia glared at her and she silenced.

“Stay in the house at night,” Copia ordered, “I mean it. No wandering during the day without a Ghoul. Do you understand?” the three of them nodded and then left without another word. Rain followed.

Everyone else made a quiet exit, leaving Copia and I, alone, “What are you planning?” I asked, staring up at Copia. He finally exhaled and sat back down, rubbing his face.

“I’m going to find Mina. And I’m going to kill her. And then I’m going to find everyone who ever supported her and her son. And I’m going to kill them.”


	11. You and Me, Baby

I woke, hoping that the day before was a bad dream.

It wasn’t.

Copia was propped up on his elbow, staring at me, “Good morning, dea.”

“Morning,” I mumbled.

“Feeling better?”

“Just... really tired,” I said, rolling over and burying my face in my pillow.

“I need you today,” Copia said, running his fingers up and down my spine, “At my side.”

I turned my head to look up at Copia, “Of course.”

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as we crawled out of bed. We showered together – quietly and quickly. It was peaceful despite the approaching town hall. Copia seemed calm and collected while we got ready for the day.

_Copia watched Amelia, standing in front of the mirror in her bra and underwear. It was a different home and almost an entirely new life with her but, the scenario was comforting. Her dark, starched dress hung on the bathroom door. It was smart and sexy and, as always, would complement his robes. Her heels on the floor below it. She did her makeup, slowly and carefully, her hair still twisted in a towel. As she curled her eyelashes, she stood on her tiptoes towards the mirror and Copia tried not to focus on her legs – especially when one foot rose into the air._

_Despite the seriousness of the day, he smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. He missed those days – early mornings when they took the kids to school and then after when Amelia would sit in on meetings with him. They were always dull, long and overtly bureaucratic but, having Amelia at his side was not only comforting but, one of the greatest boosts to his ego. She was beautiful and confident. She offered her opinions without fear and defended Copia’s relentlessly. She was his greatest ally._

_Today felt the same – but, it wasn’t bureaucracy that made Copia exhausted. He shouldn’t have to defend his family like this. He shouldn’t have to worry about their lives constantly. But here he was. And that’s what he was doing. He kept his hand on Amelia’s leg as they drove. The caravan of cars behind them filled with former Papas, Ghouls and his children._

_Imperator and Secondo had arranged for everyone to meet in the park once more. A small stage and a microphone had been set up. Most of the town was already there. Everyone a bit nervous – the park was quiet except for the birds in the trees who sang and chirped. A few children ran through the crowd, unaware of the tension and happy to spend the morning away from school and their tutors. Copia shook hands and patted backs as he walked through the crowd, Amelia behind him._

I followed Copia, attempting to appear more confident than I felt. Copia helped me onto the stage and then took his place in front of the microphone, I stood a few steps behind him. He wore his papal paints today and a sharp suit. He tapped the microphone and cleared his throat, “Good morning,” he said, “Thank you all for being here – I know it was short notice and I apologize for last night. We were all having such a lovely time and I’m sorry to have to have ended it,” I watched the crowd as they listened to Copia. I could see the nervousness in their eyes – the people who had lived in Emeritus their whole lives seemed the most nervous. Copia sighed quietly, “I would be lying if I said I have not gathered you here for selfish reasons. My family is in danger. My wife. My children. But, you, as well. You are my family. You are my responsibility and I’m asking, frustratingly once again, for you help,” a wave of whispers went through the crowd, “it seems that we have had a visit – ethereal though it may have been – from an old enemy. One who, nearly two decades ago and again, more recently – attempted to break our church. Copia glanced at me and I nodded, hoping to encourage him, “I’m asking now, for you all to make sure you keep each other safe. Long before I was Papa, I was always so proud of how we took care of our smallest, weakest members and we must continue to do so. I ask that we allow our Ghouls to unmask and protect our mortal Siblings – that we try to keep each other safe. Do not leave town without an escort, do not go out at night -if you must, do not go out without a Ghoul. If you do not have Ghoul neighbors or roommates – we will pair you with one or two.”

“Who is this danger?” a voice asked from the crowd, “We deserve to know!”

“Si, you do,” Copia nodded and held out his hand, I took it and stepped closer to him, “It appears that Mina has taken up her son’s cause.”

“Your son, you mean,” another voice echoed through the crowd and I stepped forward, taking Copia’s had and giving it a squeeze.

“Si,” Copia nodded, “My son.”

“And why should we – who have lived in peace for thousands of years,” an older man stepped forward, “Why should we risk our lives for a family who has... what? Given our town it’s name? The Emeritus family has not lived here for many lifetimes – and now they are back and though we are loyal to them, it is easy to see who brought this... threat to us. And so you ask us to upend our daily lives because you produced an illegitimate child?”

“You’ll show some respect to your Papa,” another man said, “He’s trying to keep us safe, too,” the man defending Copia stepped forward, “How can we help, Papa?”

Copia nodded in thanks, “We are simply asking that, if any of you know anything about Mina or her followers, that you come forward. Any information you have will be kept confidential and anonymous. There will be no fear of retaliation. There will be no pressure to confess anything. There will be no consequences to your silence but, know, it is my goal to annihilate our enemies and keep us safe. We will have peace, once more. This, I promise,” it was quiet for a moment, “Does... anyone have any questions?”

Immediately, Copia was bombarded with questions and comments – everyone trying to talk louder than the person next to them. Imperator joined us on the stage, “Why don’t you let me handle the rest,” she said, patting Copia’s arm, “I’m much better at this part of things, yes?”

“Always,” Copia nodded.

Copia and I stepped back and Imperator took her place in front of the microphone, “I’ll be happy to answer all of your questions – we just need a bit of order.”

“Maybe the whole thing would fix itself if the Emeritus family moved out!” Someone shouted and few others hollered in agreement. I looked to Copia – his brow furrowed and lips set in a firm line as others in the crowd defended our family.

“Take the kids home,” Copia said, quietly.

“Yeah, cause I’m gonna leave you here alone.”

“I want you somewhere safe.”

“Safe is with you.”

Copia looked at me – his eyes sad, “Please, Amelia.”

I shook my head, “It’s you and me, baby.”


	12. An Idea

Copia’s town hall did not go quite as planned.

It had gone on for hours – most everyone seemed to be in agreement, others seemed grateful that Copia was taking a stance. There was still a handful of angry, fearful people who were not so impressed with our presence and the disturbance it seemed to cause. I couldn’t say that I blamed them. There had even been a few who had left town it seemed. They were free to do it, clearly, the village of Emeritus was not quite as secret and safe as they had been led to believe.

Three days later, we had no news of Mina.

I had not seen her again and there was no sign of imminent danger. Copia had moved into the library – setting up in one of the offices and working day and night to track down, at least, Mina. There had been a near constant stream of visitors – almost everyone had something to say about Mina though, very little of it was useful. The Ghouls stood guard in and outside Copia’s office and Secondo helped as best he could to ease the flow for Copia, taking any extra Siblings to his own office to tell them their leads.

Today was no different than the three before it. Copia had been gone all day, secluded once more. We had all eaten our meals separately, the house quiet; even Primo had stayed inside and away from his garden. It was not quite as warm, the sky overcast and the breeze cool, “Unusual and foreboding,” he had said, staring at the sky with his mug in hand.

“Our whole life is unusual and foreboding,” I had sighed.

Primo shrugged, “It is our lot, I think. That’s why I enjoy the little things,” he grinned and patted my arm, “Lily’s croissants, good coffee, my garden and the Siblings in my bed. Who are waiting for me, I believe.”

“Oh, _gawd._ ”

“Enjoy the little things, today, mia nipote,” he said, leaving me on the patio, “Take a nap. Read a book.”

And so, that’s what I had done. I moped around at first – eating too many sweets in the kitchen and getting the jitters from too much coffee. As many people were in the house, it was almost silent; it seemed everyone else was off enjoying the little things. I trudged up to our room and flopped onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling and sighed, perhaps I’d start off with a nap. It seemed frivolous but, I yawned and that sealed the deal and I crawled beneath the covers. It was quiet with the window closed and the fire was still warm from last night. Maybe it was the stress but, I felt myself falling asleep faster than I had planned.

_Copia returned to the bedroom with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two glasses of icy cold milk. Amelia had been asleep most of the day, Primo reassuring everyone that she was under strict orders to do so._

_She had piled the bed with pillows and blankets and burrowed underneath. He sat the tray down next to the bed and undressed, climbing in next to her, “Mmmph,” she said, pulling him close and nuzzling into his chest, “Joining me for a nap?”_

_“Ah, no, dea – I’m coming to bed.”_

_Her head shot up and she blinked at him, struggling to comprehend the time, “To bed? For the night?” she asked, wiping drool from her cheek, “Really?”_

_Copia smirked, “Si, you’ve been asleep all day.”_

_“I’m a terrible mother.”_

_“Evie and Rain have been on the Wii all day. Max lounging in the library with Terzo’s vinyls. Even Mo kept himself occupied,” Copia kissed her quickly, “I brought you something to eat – nothing fancy.”_

_“Thank you,” she said and her stomach growled. She sat up, her hair sticking curling and frizzing out around her face, “I feel so stupid. Sleeping all day.”_

_Copia shrugged and handed her the plate and glass of milk, “Sometimes, it is what we need.”_

_“If anyone needs it, it’s you,” she said, taking a bite of the sandwich, “Strawberry,” she smiled._

_“As if I would make you anything else,” Copia winked._

Copia and I ate our sandwiches and drank our milk, both of us sinking into the bed with a sigh, “Come here, come here,” Copia said quietly, pulling me nearly on top of him, “I want to feel you. I need you.”

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“Si, just... want you near.”

I wanted to ask him if he had been given any useful information but, he would have told me – immediately – if he had. And I knew this mood – where he just needed to be distracted, not necessarily with sex though, I knew it would lead to that and my stomach heated at the thought of it. He pulled my face to his, cupping my cheeks and kissing me slowly, softly, “Mia dea,” he breathed, but said nothing else – I cut him off with another kiss.

“Just... relax. Close your eyes,” I said, sinking below the covers.

“No, no,” Copia caught my arms and pulled me back up.

“W-what?” I said, caught off guard by Copia’s first refusal of a blow job... ever.

“Just let me hold you, please,” he said, quietly.

“Copia, I... are you sure?” I asked and pressed a palm to his forehead to make sure he wasn’t feverish.

He nodded, his eyes tired and sad, “Just for a bit. Don’t think I won’t take you up on that off later. I just want to rest with you.”

I rolled my eyes but, climbed back up to my pillow, “Do you want big spoon? Or little?” I asked.

“Big spoon,” he smiled, “Always.”

Copia wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against him, “You sure you’re okay?” I asked.

“Si, just very tired.”

He nuzzled into my shoulder and kissed it, lips trailing along my bare skin and I sighed happily, lifting my hair up onto the pillow to give him access to my neck, “Hold me all you want. Kiss me all you want,” I felt Copia smile and rolled over, “It sometimes still feels... strange... to have you in my bed, again,” I said, running my thumb over his mustache, “I didn’t think it would ever happen.”

“Well, I am here. And don’t plan on leaving. Ever, ever again.”

“Good,” I grinned.

“Si,” Copia groaned playfully and maneuvered himself on top of me, I rolled my eyes at his inability to _not_ have sex – though I certainly wasn’t complaining as I wrapped my legs around his waist, “Very. Very. Good.”

I woke up early, it was still dark but, my body had had enough sleep.

I sat up, keeping the sheets against my chest. I rubbed my face and stared around the room – the fire had gone dark and cold. The curtains stood still; raindrops pecked quietly at the windows. There was still a pentagram on the floor – clear though it was, it was faded and broken in spots. Copia’s watch and wedding ring sat in the little wooden bowl on his nightstand. His clothes in a pile on the floor. The room smelled faintly of his cologne. He snored quietly beside me, his fingertips running circles on the inside of my leg as he slept. His hair was messy and sticking up in the back and he needed a shave, his face darkening with stubble.

God, I had missed him.

I watched him for a moment, wishing I could help him more than I was. I racked my brain for a spell or a curse I could do but, I wasn’t sure I was strong enough. I knew I couldn’t do much on my own. And I knew Copia wouldn’t want me to do any kind of ritual with anyone else, again. I stared at my palms, the scars – like the pentagram on the floor – were fading but, still evident.

And then Copia rolled over, his strong chest still peppered with freckles and a handsome coating of hair – I smiled, almost giddy, “Copia,” I said, shaking him gently and pressing a kiss to his sternum, “Cope, wake up.”

“What?” he snorted, sitting up on his elbows, “What’s wrong? What?”

“I have an idea,” I grinned.


	13. An Idea

_“We do the ritual.”_

_Amelia was staring at Copia – her eyes sparkling with excitement, her cheeks full of color, “What?” Copia said, leaning back on the headboard and rubbing his face, “What ritual?”_

_“The one I did to try and kill Lucien.”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_“Hear me out,” she said, adjusting the blankets and straddling Copia, he sighed – it was a good tactic, especially when he was naked and she only wore an old tee._

_“Amelia.”_

_“I was missing one, key ingredient,” she said, running her hands over his chest, her nails heating his skin. Another good tactic, “I had all the right herbs, the right words, hell, I even had the right ghouls. But,” she leaned in and kissed him, “I needed you. I always needed you. I **will** always need you.”_

_“Amelia, that’s a bit dramatic.”_

_“It’s not. There’s a full moon in two and a half weeks. We can do it then.”_

_“I said no, Amelia,” Copia sighed, “It nearly killed you the last time.”_

_“But it didn’t.”_

_“I won’t risk it.”_

_“Copia. This could be... it. Mina is not strong enough to withstand that. To withstand us.”_

Copia sighed and ran his hands up my thighs, a trail of goosebumps followed his palms, “I will think about it,” he said and I smiled, knowing it meant yes – maybe not now but, soon. Copia rolled his eyes, “I cannot say no to you, you know this. And if I do say no, you’ll do it anyway.”

I cupped his cheeks and pulled his lips to mine, “So, we’ll be tired for a few days after. But we’ll finish it,” I said confidently – because I _was_ confident. Perhaps I didn’t need demons and Lilith and my Ghouls. Perhaps I just needed my love. I smiled at Copia, kissing his nose, “Everyone’s still sleeping, you know.”

“I should get to work,” Copia said, groaning a bit.

“No, not for a while,” I said, hiking up my shirt over my head and tossing it behind me. Copia groaned, again, this time in relief – he pulled me to him and buried his face in my chest. I held him close, kissing his hair and running my nails over his shoulders, “Stay... all day,” I said, quietly.

Copia’s hands wandered, pressing my breasts to his face – kissing them, running his lips over the soft stretch of skin between them, “I wish I could.”

“You’re still Papa,” I said, a finger under his chin, making him look at me with his dark, tired eyes, “ _Technically,_ ” I smirked, “I’m still Mama. I’m giving you a papal order. You have to stay here, with me, all day.”

“And _technically,_ ” Copia flipped me over onto my back – making me squeal, “My papal orders cancel your papal orders and I don’t have to do... anything.”

I glanced down and found Copia flushed and hard, “Better do something with that,” I giggled, biting my lip to keep quiet.

Copia leaned down at kissed me, I ran my hands through his perfect hair and down his strong back, “Cope,” I said his name, breathless as his kiss travelled from my lips, to my jawline and down my neck, “No... uh, no foreplay,” I said, adjusting the sheets I was tangled in. His lips and the quiet moans that escaped them were sending me into a downward spiral of lust. We paused for just a second, staring at each other, “Cope. I need you.”

In one smooth line, Copia was buried in me and I tried not to be too loud, “M-mia dea,” Copia mumbled, falling on top of me, his arms coming around me and holding me against him while he rocked his hips, “I love you,” he grunted, “ _Satana,_ _Satana, aiutami.”_

I wrapped my legs around Copia’s hips and held him just as tightly as he held me, my lips on his shoulder, “D-don’t stop.”

And then we both sighed when someone pounded on the door, “We need you downstairs,” Secondo’s voice echoed from teh hallway, “Now.”

“Perhaps in a bit,” Copia growled, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Now, Papa. There are people here. We have a problem.”

_Copia had dressed and applied his paint quickly – wishing he could have finished or at least had a cold shower. Amelia had donned her bathrobe and went ahead of him. He could see Secondo was the only one dressed despite the entire family having gathered in the shadows. As he approached the foyer steps, where Amelia stood at the top of with Evie and Rain, she turned to him – her face pale, “What?” he asked, “What is it?”_

_“There are Siblings,” Amelia said, looking up at him, taking his hand, “And Ghouls... that have... gone missing.”_

_“Papa, please,” one of the women said at the bottom of the steps, “We thought that they had just left – we made contact with those that did but, there are a handful of our own that... we cannot find. It is like they have vanished. All of their things are still here – there is... coffee in cups, showers were on. We are afraid, Papa.”_

I stared at the woman and then at Copia, “Come,” he said, “descending the steps, “Come to my office. Tell me everything.”

And I watched him go. My body still aching for him, our time in bed together cut horribly short and I felt like a selfish asshole for thinking of that while people were scared. I ran my hands through my hair, “Did you have breakfast yet,” I asked Evie and she shook her head.

“You?” I glanced at Rain, who shook his head.

I sighed, “Let’s go,” I said, “Might as well make our guests something to eat, yes? I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot of them.”

And there was.

I had dressed, finallly, after helping Lily in the kitchen most of the morning. She baked and I directed the now near constant flow of people who had come to us, scared and looking for their Papa. I made Copia a sandwich and brought him a bottle of wine. Secondo had forced him to take a break and was handling things for a bit. I pushed the office door open with my back, “the Second Papa will see you, my child,” he said, rubbing his eyes near the window.

“Well, I’m here to see the Fourth,” I smirked, setting the tray down and pouring Copia a glass of the sweet red.

“Mia dea.”

“Hi.”

Copia remained at the window, hands in his pockets, staring. I sighed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso, my chin on his shoulder, “I don’t know what to do,” he said.

“How many are missing?”

“Seven. Four Ghouls, three Siblings,” it was quiet for a long time. Primo walked through the garden outside the window and we watched him, two Siblings trailing behind him – physically growing more relaxed with each step, “Maybe I should take up gardening, eh?” Copia patted my hands on his stomach and turned around, wrapping his arms around me.

“The moon isn’t necessary for the ritual.”

“What ritual, tesoro?” Secondo’s voice made me turn, his eyebrow raised.

“I, uh... well, it was my idea but, I think I should try the curse, again. With Copia, this time,” I chewed on my lips – I was nearly fifty now. Copia eight hundred. But something about my father’s glare made me feel like I was twelve.

Secondo glance to Copia and the to me, nodding, “Do it. Tonight.”


	14. Love and Latin

_Copia’s nerves were shot._

_And now, he walked through the orchard towards the woods, shivering a bit in the cool, damp, night air. It was dark and cloudy and he cursed himself for not bringing a flashlight. Still, he carried on, arms full of blankets although Amelia had expressly said there were to be minimal comforts – surely they would want to snuggle after._

_He had thought they would complete the ritual in their bedroom, as she had in the past but, Amelia had insisted on creating a bit of an altar in the forest behind the house. He could see the bonfire she had started and, on the breeze, he could smell her herbs burning. As he approached, he saw Amelia kneeling in front of the fire, her eyes closed as she attempted to calm herself. She was naked and Copia felt a pull in stomach – despite the circumstances he could not help but admire the wild beauty before him._

_And then he saw the dark mist of his Ghouls, swirling and mixing together on the ground around Amelia. She smiled and laughed, quietly – hearing them whisper and joke was a bit relieving. Copia had no idea what was about to happen and it made him nervous. Of course, he had played with plenty of dark magic. Summoning Ghouls was no easy task. Blood magic, sex magic, you name it – it was not foreign to him. He was Papa, after all. But, he had never done it with Amelia. Of course, in his defense, they had never needed to._

“Copia,” I said, holding out my hand, “You can put those over there,” I motioned to the pile of clothes and Ghoul masks. He obeyed and then joined me, kneeling in the soft grass, “Your nervous,” I smiled, rubbing his hand.

“Si,” he said, kissing my knuckles and then going to work on his shirt, “I thought we were doing this alone, mia dea.”

“We’re just here to help, you’re a noob at this, after all,” Dew’s voice echoed off the flames, disembodied – the dark mist swirling far too close to the fire, “Figured you didn’t want a demon up your ass.”

“I don’t want you up my ass, either, Dewdrop,” Copia said, tossing his shirt onto the pile.

I helped Copia undress, the few moments of joking aside, it was quiet save for the fire and occasional night bird, “Are you alright?” I asked, quietly, tossing a few more bundles of herbs on the fire. Copia nodded, staring at the flames. I took his face in my hands and kissed him, a quiet moan escaped his lips, “Stay focused on our intention, yes?” I said, staring at him, “Every time we... cum,” I smiled, “we take that energy – that wonderful, powerful energy and put it towards the curse. I’ll say it enough that you’ll learn it – you can join me or focus mentally. Whatever you decide. There will be demons. And Lilith... may make an appearance.”

“Amelia,” Copia said, his eyes darkening. I had not told him about Lilith.

I kissed him once more, “It’s different this time,” Copia pushed my hair back and sighed, “I need to start and then, _we_ will start. We go until sun up – there’s water, lube and snacks,” I smiled, this time I was making sure everyone was comfortable and everything was perfect, “I even have a few bottles of wine, for you, my love.”

Copia rolled his eyes and pressed my palm to his lips, “Let’s begin, mia dea, si?” I nodded and turned back to the fire, throwing the last few bundles of herbs on and pulling the familiar and dreaded athame out of the bottom of the basket.

_Copia watched in intrigue and delight mixed with a bit of trepidation. The energy and movement of his Ghouls had picked up and he thought he saw something lurking in the shadows of the forest. He swallowed, returning his gaze to his goddess as she worked._

_She spoke softly but, confidently – calling upon their darkest allies for help, “Lay down, Cope,” she said and he almost didn’t hear her, she had not looked at him or changed her tone, “Lay down, my love.”_

_He scrambled a bit, settling in the ground that he was thankful was not too hard or prickly. Amelia straddled him; her face serious though she winked at him. She ran the blade over her palms and winced, hissing her Latin a bit – Copia knew the slice on the scars, healed though they were, hurt more than she’d admit. She took Copia’s hands and without missing a beat, cut across his palms._

_Copia could hear thunder in the distance as Amelia threw her head back, raising her voice, blood running from her palms and down her arms. Copia ran his hands up her stomach, his own blood smearing along her pale skin. He sighed as she sunk down onto him, hot and wet and perfect for him. She pressed her hands against his, holding them to her breasts, soft and sweet – her heartbeat, beneath his palms, matched his steady and strong but, fast._

_Amelia rolled her hips and lightning flashed and when she opened her mouth, she harmonized with a peal of thunder._

_Copia was reminded, immediately, of the power that the goddess above him wielded and he threw every ounce of thought and energy into the ritual. He would not dare disappoint her._


	15. A Visitor

_Amelia was on her hands and knees now, surely dawn was coming – Copia wouldn’t give but, he begged the sky to lighten, just a bit._

_The two of them were slick with sweat and dirt, smelling like sex and fire and magic. He pushed his hair out of his face, trying to focus on Amelia, who was still chanting – she was relentless. The Ghouls kept most of the demons at bay but, Copia had a few nasty claw marks down his back and Amelia had a bite mark on her ass. She had shrugged it off though Copia had been a bit shaken -the demons hissed and snarled around them, staying mostly out of the light. There had only been one other time he had worked directly with untethered demons and he had no desire to do it, again._

_But here he was and at least he was with Amelia._

_The storm echoed in the distance and it appeared to stay at bay – Copia wasn’t sure if he’d enjoy this quite as much if he was being pelted with rain and wind._

_He grunted, feeling another orgasm building though he was unsure if he could make it happen, again. Amelia’s words were strained as she reached yet another peak, her perfect back arched and pushing against him – despite the circumstances, the sex was some of the best they’d had and the pleasure not lost on Copia. He ran his hand up her spine and pulled her upright, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. So far, most of their positions had been blatant fucking and Copia wasn’t sure if she would be interested in something a bit more sensual but, he could only try. He pressed his lips to Amelia’s neck and she relaxed a bit though, she still did not stutter a syllable, she let her head fall against Copia’s shoulder and held onto his arms, her lips moving against his jaw, her voice raw. He closed his eyes, too – reveling in the feel of Amelia’s body – against his, around his. The way she tasted – different tonight but, still delicious – he could taste her on his lips and he was sure his mustache would smell of her still, come morning. He smiled and kissed her cheek, wanting to sing her praises but, not daring to interrupt._

_Copia opened his eyes and he gasped, falling over – Amelia desperately trying to keep going while Copia struggled to regain composure._

_Mina stood on the other side of the fire._

_“Copia, what’s wrong?” Mountain’s voice echoed in his ear, “Lay down – Papa? Lay down, let Amelia take over.”_

_“Hello, my love,” Mina said, illuminated by the flames but, engulfed in shadows. She looked the same except – her eyes. Her eyes were black, “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said, stepping around the fire. She wore Amelia’s wedding dress and Copia felt sick as she approached – he worried more that no one else seemed to see her. Amelia continued to slam herself against him, once more on her hands and knees._

_The world slowed a bit as Mina approached – the flames sluggish, Amelia’s voice far in the distance, even the Ghouls seemed to dissipate. Sweat ran down Copia’s face as he glared at Mina, while he attempted to cling to Amelia’s hips._

_Mina knelt next to him, running a finger through the sweat and blood on Copia’s chest, sucking on it for a moment, “Just like I remembered,” she smiled, those black eyes terrified Copia, “No need to be scared, is there? I’m here but, not really. Your little, lusty wife thinks she’s getting somewhere,” Copia attempted to blink away the vision, forcing himself to focus on beautiful, perfect, strong Amelia but, when he opened his eyes again, Mina was still there._

_Amelia was on her back down, gazing up at Copia with so much love that he thought he might die. And there was Mina, grinning, “Leave,” Copia growled and Mina laughed._

_“She’s pretty,” Mina looked down at Amelia for a moment, a sneer forming before she returned her gaze to Copia, “Still, not the one for you.”_

_“ **Leave.** ”_

_“This little curse is nothing more than a tickle, you know that, right? I summoned Lilith and when she came, I bound her to me with our son’s blood,” her black eyes welled with tears and it was Mina who looked away, “He was vain and cruel but, he was powerful and now, so am I. I don’t need Lucifer’s blessings. I made my own,” Mina ran her hand down Amelia, from her throat to her belly button, “I thought about killing her. And your children. In front of you, of course but, that would be so swift. So... uneventful,” she sighed dramatically, “But perhaps, I can hurt you. And her. And your children. That would be nice, I thought. And I could pull a little copy-cat maneuver and take one from Lucien’s books.”_

_“I will find you and I will kill you,” Copia growled._

_Mina smiled, “No, you won’t. I will devastate you. I will devastate your family,” she latched onto Copia’s face without warning and he roared as she kissed him, “Soon, my love.”_


	16. I'm All Nuts, Baby

“Copia,” I cried, shaking as Copia stared at nothing above us. He had two red handprints around his neck, he had let out an unholy scream and then fallen over backwards. He was pale and cold. We had stopped immediately, the ghouls chasing the demons and shadows away, now they all stood around us as I tried to wake Copia, “Oh, god. Copia, please wake up.”

“I’ll go get Secondo,” Mountain said, pulling on his pants and then his mask.

“Hurry,” I sobbed, “Copia, please, _please._ ”

“Hang on,” Dew said, “Step back. Haven’t done this in a long fucking time.”

“You can’t fucking possess him,” Cirrus hissed, “Are you nuts?”

“Baby, I’m all nuts,” Dew said before turning into that dark, Sulphur-scented mist. He flowed slowly into Copia’s mouth until he was completely inside of him.

“Come back,” Swiss said, pulling me into a blanket. The fire had nearly gone out and the early morning chill was setting in, “Step back here, Ames.”

“No,” I said, taking Copia’s hand, it was limp and cold. I pressed the back of it to my lips, closed my eyes and prayed. I was so scared. Rain was starting to fall – big, cold drops as the sky attempted to lighten. I shivered but, I wasn’t sure it was because it was cold. My heart began to ache and I laid down on Copia’s chest, “Please, please come back to me. Dew, just bring him back.”

Secondo’s voice echoed off the trees and I saw him in the corner of my eye, his hand on my back, “Dammit, get them inside. Now!”

“Just wait a second,” Cirrus said, “Dew’s in there.”

“In where?” Secondo asked.

“In... Copia.”

“Fuck.”

I pressed my lips to Copia’s chest and felt it rise and fall beneath me. In another second, Copia was coughing and gagging and Dew appeared next to me. Shaking and gasping for air, Copia clung to me, “Are you alright?” he asked, wheezing. He grabbed my face and stared at me, “Amelia, are you alright?” I nodded, tears streaming down my face, mixing with the rain that ­­was now steadily falling.

_Copia gasped for air, from lack of it since Mina had kissed him and then from having Dewdrop inside of his lungs. He pulled Amelia close to him and she buried her face in his neck, crying quietly. He pressed his lips to her wet hair and stared at Secondo, who was glaring down at him, “What happened?” the second Papa asked._

_“Mina,” Copia said, his voice gravelly and his throat searing, “Mina is coming,” Amelia looked up at Copia and his heart broke – fear, anger, disappointment marred her beautiful face, “It didn’t work, mia dea. I am sorry.”_

_“Get inside,” Secondo said, standing up, “We need to prepare. No doubt, this only served to piss her off.”_

_Mountain helped Copia to his feet and Dew helped Amelia, wrapping her up in the driest blanket he could find, “C’mon, toots.”_

I stumbled and Dew scooped me up, “I’m okay,” I said, a blatant lie.


	17. Momma's Boys (and Girl)

_Amelia sat in the bathtub, staring at the dingy water, eyes red with tears._

_She had panicked a bit, once they had all returned to the house and Copia had told them what had happened. Dew and Lily and gotten her into a hot bath and Secondo had spent a few minutes trying to calm her with some of Primo’s herbs. Now, she was quiet but still, clearly, upset. Copia sat on the edge of the tub, exhausted, “What can I do, my love?”_

_She didn’t answer, just closed her eyes and put her head against the side of the tub. Copia’s heart broke at the sight of her. He couldn’t believe that after all these perfect years, this is what it had come to. Again._

_Amelia’s hand snuck out of the water and took Copia’s, “I love you,” she said, her voice tight and squeaking with emotion, her bottom lip trembling as she stared at him, “But if we can’t stop her, I need to go. With the kids. If that will keep them safe, that’s what I’ll do.”_

_Copia stared at Amelia for a moment, knowing that behind the tear-stained cheeks and perfect face, marred with heartbreak, she would do it._

_And he would let her._

_He pulled her hand to his lips, “You need to rest, you’re getting pruny. Come,” he pulled a fresh towel from the shelf and held it open, “Come, come.”_

_Amelia hoisted herself out of the water, now murky from the smoke and dirt and dried blood she had accumulated. Copia dried her off while she stood there, a bit limp, her eyes red and circled in shadow. Copia led her into the bedroom and found her some pajamas, “Comfy,” she said, taking the soft, flannel set._

_“How you like it, si?” Copia kissed her nose, “Get in bed.”_

_“I don’t need to sleep,” she said, but obeyed as Copia nudged her towards the bed. She yawned and her shoulders slumped, “Fine._

I thumbed through the Black Book sitting in my lap, my eyes burning with exhaustion. Copia had tucked me in and left me to talk with Secondo – promising he would be back soon. It had been an hour. My body was exhausted. It ached and burned with every movement. I was a wreck – I had no tears left to cry; my heart ached. I didn’t know what to do. How could Mina. _Mina!?_ Still be here. After all these years, how could I still be dealing with Copia’s ex-girlfriend? I had even tried to commune but, it had been silent. If the Dark Lord had favored me once, he appeared to no longer feel the same way.

A knock on the door brought me out of my misery, “Hi, mommy,” Evie appeared, “Can I sit with you?”

“Of course, baby,” I said, my voice scratchy.

I scooted over in the bed and Evie lifted the covers and snuggled up against me, her head on my shoulder, “You good?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Grandpa is worried about you. About us. He made me pack a bag. The boys, too.”

I turned my head a bit, kissing her hair – dark, like Terzo’s, “Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?” I asked.

“No, but you don’t need to get sappy,” she looked up at me and smiled.

“You gave me hell the entire time I was pregnant,” I said, pushing her hair behind her ears, “From the moment of conception – and I don’t mean to guilt trip you, my love – I was sick and sore and spent more than my fair share of days on the bathroom floor or in the hospital.”

“Yikes.”

“Yes. Yikes. And then, the day you were born... after three days of it, mind you, you came out pink and healthy and screaming. And your father cried and I took a nap.”

“Dad always cries.”

“He loves you,” I sighed, “But, then he stopped crying because you kept screaming. And you kept screaming. And you ate. And you pooped. And you burped. You were strong and healthy. And you just. Kept. Screaming.”

“And?”

“And the only person who could get you to calm down was Terzo. For the first few weeks we made him sleep in the living room so he could help. He was delighted, to say the least and bragged for months.”

“Mom?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Why are you telling me this?”

It was quiet for a long time as I stroked her hair, staring down at my baby that really wasn’t a baby anymore, “There might be a time when I can’t help you – again.”

“Mom.”

“No – it’s okay.”

“Mom, it’s not going to happen, again.”

Before I could answer, the door swung open and Max and Mo appeared – carrying in a television, “What are you doing?” I asked.

“Remember when we used to just veg on Sundays?” Mo said, hoisting the TV onto the dresser with his brother, Max leaned down to plug it in.

“It’s a Tuesday,” Evie said, “And you’re an adult now.”

“Speak for yourself,” Mo gave her an exasperated look and I wondered if any of my children looked like they might be related to me – he looked just like Secondo, “Who says I can’t chill with my mom?”

“Oh, shit,” Max said, tossing the remote to his brother – looking just like his father, “Forgot the snacks. Be right back.”

Max ran out of the room and Mo turned off the lights, “Scoot,” he said, pushing me into the middle of the bed, “What do you want to watch?”

“You can pick,” I said, pulling his cheek to me and kissing it.

“No, don’t let him pick – I don’t want to watch anything gory,” Evie said.

“I can second that,” I said.

_Copia returned after spending the afternoon and most of the evening with Secondo, planning. If they did not find Mina in the next forty-eight hours, they would send Amelia and the kids to a safehouse – only Secondo knew where it was and he, alone, would go with them until Mina and her followers were dealt with, “I’m sorry, Copia,” Secondo had said, “But, she my daughter and they are my grandchildren. We have already nearly lost them to this darkness once. I will not and cannot let it happen twice. Do you understand?”_

_Copia had quietly agreed._

_After that, Secondo and Copia made arrangements to return home or, at least, to what was left of it. They would leave in the morning and be back before anyone could argue. Copia was exhausted already and the thought of the travel alone made his shoulders sag._

_He had snagged a bottle of wine from the kitchen, wishing Roland was here. He missed late night snacks and a joint with the Ghoul. He rubbed his face as he shuffled down the hallway. Max, Mo and Evie were quietly pushing each other out of the room – all three looking sleepy, “Goodnight, daddy,” Evie said, kissing his cheek._

_“Your mother?” Copia asked._

_“Finally, asleep,” Mo squeezed Copia’s shoulder._

_“Good,” Copia nodded, “Goodnight, my love,” Copia booped Evie’s nose with his finger, she smiled and locked arms with Max and Mo, the three of them heading towards their rooms at the other end of the hall. Copia watched them until they all turned into their own rooms before stepping into his._

_Amelia had sunk into the pillows and beneath the blankets, one of the Shrek movies quietly playing on the television. It had always been a family favorite. Copia undressed and left his bottle of wine on the nightstand, climbing into bed and pulling Amelia close. Perhaps it was one of the last times he could do so, he pushed her hair out of her face and nuzzled into her. She stirred a moment but, stilled – both of them getting comfortable. Copia realized his wine was out of reach and sighed._

_“You okay,” Amelia mumbled._

_“Si,” Copia could only whisper – holding her a little tighter._

_She would be very angry come morning._


	18. One Piece

I woke up, alone.

I shuffled down to the kitchen, my head pounding. I had to stop and lean against the wall a few times, out of breath and exhausted. The ritual itself had taken its toll. Everything else had taken whatever energy I had left. I had woken up more than once, dreaming of Mina. Copia was wrapped around me each time I woke, his brow furrowed – sleeping about as well as I was; both of us tossing and turning.

I peaked into Copia’s study and found it dark, cold and empty. I sighed and continued my trek for coffee and my family.

The kitchen was empty too but, the coffee was hot and I poured myself a cup, staring out the windows at the foggy morning. I realized how quiet the house actually was – it was sort of nice. Peaceful.

A little too peaceful.

_Dewdrop paced._

_Copia had left Dewdrop with a note, long before the sun had risen – specifically telling him not to tell anyone unless he had to. But, fuck. Copia had to have known that Dew would tell Lily. And Lily would tell Imperator. And Imperator would tell Nihil._

_And now everyone knew._

_He should have told Cirrus. Or Mountain. Or literally anyone fucking else._

_Now they all stood around, scared to death for Copia and Secondo. Worried about Amelia finding out. It was quiet until Terzo finally spoke, “So, we go on about our day, si? Amelia does not have to know. We say that my brother and Copia are what? In town, si? Taking care of whatever secret Papa things those two have going on. That is not necessarily a lie?”_

_“She’s gonna find out,” Mo said, “It’s my mom. It’s Amelia fucking Emeritus-Copia. She’s gonna find out. I couldn’t sneak a girl past her if I tried. You think she’s not gonna figure this out?”_

_“The boy isn’t wrong,” Nihil said, rubbing his eyes. He was tired of all of this. Where were the old days, hm? When it was him and Imperator and his saxophone._

_“Well, if you all keep your big mouths shut, she won’t find out,” Dew huffed._

_And then he paled._

_Amelia stood in the doorway, “I won’t find out what?” she asked._

_“Oh, shit,” Max whispered._

_Evie stepped behind Rain, “Every man for himself.”_

_“Someone better speak up,” Amelia said through clenched teeth._

_Imperator held out her hand, “Come sit down, dear,” she said, attempting to smile._

_“No, no thank you. Please just tell me where Copia is,” Amelia said, “And my father.”_

_“They went back home. To find Mina. They don’t think she’s physically here in town,” Dew said, stepping forward slowly, “They should be back tomorrow night, at the latest.”_

_“And if they aren’t?” Amelia asked, her voice shaking. There it was, growing uncontrollably – that feeling of sadness and guilt and anger that Dew hated to feel from her. They would have been all better off just telling Amelia and letting her go with them. She was tough enough, Dew thought, staring at his friend – pissed enough, at least._

_Amelia shook her head and turned around, walking away, throwing her hands in the air._

“What the fuck, Cope,” I growled into the phone. I had locked myself in my room and bombarded Copia and Secondo with phone calls until Copia finally answered.

“I am sorry. We are making... steps in the right direction.”

“Well, that’s wonderful,” I sang, “Just great.”

“Amelia.”

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out, did you? Or that, when I did, I’d be happy?”

“No, I did not.”

I stared at the wall, my lip trembling and my leg shaking, “Come back here in once piece, Copia,” I said, my raging resolve wavering and my voice quaking a bit, “Both of you.”

“I love you, mia dea.”

“I love you.”

“I have to go.”

“Come home, Copia.”

“I love you. I have to go,” he said and he ended the call.


	19. Eye For An Eye

_Copia stood in the kitchen doorway, caked in blood that wasn’t his._

_He hadn’t slept in three days._

_Secondo had gone straight to his room to shower – the second Papa was a bit worse for wear and assured Copia that that would be his last adventure like that. Copia had wholeheartedly agreed. The Ghoulettes had followed Secondo to his room to help him clean up the few cuts and scrapes he had and to make sure he rested well._

_Amelia was sitting at the table, a hand on the mug that sat in front of her. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and her eyes were closed. She appeared weary in the dim, evening light. Copia closed the space between them and knelt in front of her, “Amelia?” he cooed, a hand on her knee, “Amelia?”_

_“Hm?” she said, her eyes blinking slowly awake._

_“Hello, my love,” he said, his hands on her legs, “I’m home.”_

_“Cope?” she said, her brow furrowed and she cupped his cheek, “Are you bleeding?”_

_“No, no, my love,” he said, kissing her palm, “It is not mine.”_

_“Good,” she stared at him for a moment, “It’s done?”_

_Copia nodded, “It’s done.”_

_“Come on, then,” Amelia said, pulling him to his feet, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”_

I chucked Copia’s bloodstained clothes into the fire and watched them as they caught, smoking for a moment before the flames engulfed them. The last bits of Mina, Copia assured me. Copia called my name as he turned off the bathwater. And I made my way back to him and he stepped into the tub. I slid in behind him and coaxed him into the space between my legs, making him lean back against me, “Let me hold you.”

Copia groaned and let his head fall into the curve of my shoulder. I soaked a cloth in water for a moment and then went to work, gently wiping away the blood on this chest, neck and face. He kept one of my hands in his, pressed against his heart. I could feel it beating – strong and steady – that same, reassuring beat. I kissed the shell of his ear and it didn’t take long for his lips to find mine, “Aren’t you tired,” he asked, running a finger down my cheek.

“Exhausted,” I said, “Quit kissing me and I won’t get distracted,” Copia managed a weak smile and let his head fall back once more, his eyes closed. It was quiet for a long time. Curiosity gnawing at every inch of me and though Copia was falling asleep, I finally spoke, “Cope?”

“Hm?”

“I’m only going to ask this once... and then I don’t want to talk about it ever again.”

“Alright?”

“Is she dead?”

“Yes.”

I held him a little tighter, “Did... did you do it?”

“I did,” I pressed my lips to Copia’s cheek, tears streaming down my face. My sweet, sweet husband. I didn’t know what to say. I just wanted to be close to him. He patted my hand, “It’s alright, mia dea. I would do much worse for you.”

“Romantic.”

Copia turned to kiss me once more, “It’s done, my love. We ended her... following. If there are any left, they are not a threat.”

“Copia,” I said, letting go of the washcloth and pulling his face to mine, “I love you.”

“I know” he said, maneuvering himself a bit, “Come here.”

“We don’t have to,” I said, though I let him pull me around him and on top of him – thank god for oversized bathtubs, “You’re tired.”

“When has that ever stopped me?”

_Copia stared up at his Amelia as she gazed down at him. That was all he could manage to tell her. The rest was too violent or too unsettling to share the burden. It had been fairly quick – Secondo’s fury was unmatched and he had dispatched most of the Ghouls back to hell as quickly as he could. They did not go quietly or easily._

_Mina had holed up in the burnt remains of the Chapel – the four stone walls remained but, the roof was gone – the place full of ashes and cold, charred pews. She had been leaning against the altar, a gash across her chest oozing dark blood, “I suppose there’s a reason we put masks on ghouls, eh?” she had smiled, her teeth red with blood, “You’ve come just in time to see me off, my love.”_

_“I’ve come to finish you off,” Copia growled, drawing the dagger from his coat._

_Mina grinned and blood dribbled down her chin, “My favorite ghoul beat you to it,” she turned and gazed at the pile of rotting flesh and bone on the altar, “Still handsome, isn’t he? Our boy?”_

_“That was never my child.”_

_Mina rolled her eyes, “He was nothing like you. In the beginning he might have been but, we raised him to defeat you,” Mina turned back to Copia, her knees buckling a bit, “Well, at least unseat you.”_

_“He failed,” Copia took a step forward, “And now you have failed, too,” he didn’t know why he was hesitating. He’d taken plenty of lives. And he hated the human in front of him. She deserved what she had coming. It appeared that whatever ghoul had turned on her had dealt a fatal blow. Copia felt a pang of jealousy at that._

_“Oh, no,” Mina laughed and it quickly turned into a wet cough, “No. I’m only beginning. I told you, my love. I took one from my dear Lucien’s book and I plan on turning your world upside down. Permanently.”_

_“You’ll be doing nothing in about fifteen minutes, if you have that much time,” Copia said, the closer he stepped to Mina the more he could see that he was losing his chance to take any kind of vengeance._

_“Darling,” Mina’s legs buckled again and this time she slipped to the floor, “Lucien may be gone. I will be gone but, there are others. I’m not so stupid that I left the Christians alone after your wife’s little show all those years ago. I’m not so stupid that I didn’t play the field. They’ll never stop. Ever. And after I die, you’ll be broken.”_

_Copia slammed his hand against Mina’s neck, “After you die, I will finally be at peace.”_

_“But you will be alone.”_

_Copia roared and as he slammed his dagger into Mina’s heart, Secondo’s voice echoed against the halls, “Copia, no!”_

_Mina gurgled a laugh as Copia turned to see Secondo, covered in blood and a cut above his eyes. His white iris was crimson, “See?” Mina whispered, “He already knows.”_

_Secondo fell to his knees, “Oh, Satan,” he cried “Dark Father, my most precious Prince of Darkness,” he prayed, trembling, “Do not take her from me. Take me, take my brothers. Take my father. Do not take her.”_

_“Secondo,” Copia said, bile rising in the back of his throat. He wrenched the dagger from Mina’s chest and she sighed._

_“He knows,” Mina whispered, again, a bloody smile on her face, “When I die, you will lose her, too.”_


	20. Halloween

_Copia stared at Amelia, sleeping soundly in his arms._

_He had decided that it was best to not tell anyone of Mina’s final threat against Amelia._

_Not yet, anyway._

_Secondo had argued but, Copia had insisted – as his Papa and son-in-law – that their family didn’t need that added weight. Copia had collapsed on the jet on their return flight, sobbing in regret. He should have known! He should have waited for Secondo. A million other things he should have done. Dewdrop had reassured him that Amelia was fine – pissed off – but, fine. The Fire Ghoul was angry that Copia wouldn’t tell him what was going but, Copia assured him that he would speak later._

_It was nearly a day before Copia had returned to her and she was safe and sound..._

_Now, she slept in his arms._

_Copia was exhausted but his heart pounded in his chest – terrified that each breath might be her last. The windows had been shut and locked, the curtains drawn. Dewdrop patrolled the grounds with Mountain, unmasked. Copia pushed her soft hair out of her face, “Cope, go to sleep,” she mumbled, scooting closer to him._

_“I will,” he said, pressing his lips to her temple._

_“Come here,” she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, kissing him, “Talk to me.”_

_“It is nothing, mia dea,” Copia lied._

_She stared at him with sleepy eyes, not really believing him. She ran her fingers through his hair and his eyes closed at her touch, “Sleep.”_

_“No,” his lip trembled and he struggled to open his eyes._

_“Copia,” Amelia’s lips brushed against his, “Sleep.”_

_Copia’s eyes shot open – warm sunshine fought to peak through the curtains. He could smell breakfast. Coffee, too. His stomach grumbled. Amelia slept quietly, her back to him. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, slipping the thin strap of her nightgown down her arm, “Good morning,” he whispered. She grumbled a bit but, didn’t protest, moving her hair out of the way to give him better access to her neck – which he happily took advantage of._

_“You need to shave,” she mumbled._

_“Hm?” Copia asked._

_“You’re prickly.”_

_“I thought you liked that?”_

_“And I thought you were too drunk to even walk me home last night.”_

_Copia raised an eyebrow and stared at Amelia, her eyes still closed and her breath still steady – perhaps she was dreaming, “Amelia?”_

_She pressed her face against the pillow, squinching her eyes shut, “I had a good time,” Amelia stretched, “It was a good night. Terzo, as usual, knows how to throw a Halloween party.”_

_“Amelia,” Copia shook her awake._

_“OH MY GOD. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” she flung herself out of bed, pulling the sheet around her._

_“Ha. Very funny, mia dea,” Copia said, not trying to hide the hard on that had sprung free of the sheets, “Come back to bed,” he said, stroking himself._

_“Oh my god! What the fuck?” she sneered at Copia, making him blush and pull a pillow of his crotch, “You... you’re that Cardinal, right? Oh my god! I can’t remember... did we? Did have... sex?” she turned around and looked at the room, “Where are we? Have I been drugged? DID YOU ROOFIE ME?”_

_Copia’s heart was in his throat as he stared at his wife, panicking in front of him. Mina’s words echoed in his mind – I’m taking a page from Lucien’s book, “Amelia,” he said, sitting up and sliding out of bed, “Calm down. I can explain.”_

The Cardinal, still naked, took a step towards me and I squealed in panic, attempting to run past him. He caught my arm and I spun around, clocking him square in the nose with my fist, “Get out of here,” I yelled and then ran again.

“Amelia!” I heard Dew calling my name and I cried out.

“Dewdrop! Help me!”

“Amelia! Come here!” the Cardinal yelled.

I ran down the hall and saw Terzo, stumbling out of his room in his signature purple pajama pants, “Oh, thank god,” I cried, slinging one arm around his neck and the other – still attempting to hold the sheet to me, the long silk nightgown felt foreign and I felt exposed, “I don’t know what happened,” I sobbed, “Where are we?”

“Amelia, my darling,” Terzo asked, pushing my hair out of my face, “What’s wrong? Are you alright? Where is Copia?”

“What?” I sniffed, “That man... I woke up with him. _Naked._ Where are we?”

Dewdrop appeared and I flung my arms around him, “What the hell, Ames?” he pushed my face away, staring at me, “What’s wrong with you? This isn’t funny.”

“Are you kidding me?” I said, tears spilling over, “I thought I was in bed with you! And then I woke up and it was... that... that Cardinal! From last night!”

“Amelia,” Terzo stepped closer to me, his hand on my arm, “This isn’t funny.”

I sobbed, “What are you talking about? I left the party and walked home and... I... I assumed you followed. I was drunk. _You,_ ” I looked to Dew, “Were drunk.”

Dewdrop nodded behind me and I turned, the Cardinal was standing in the hallway, nose bleeding – my hand throbbed in echo of it, “Amelia?” he called in a far too familiar tone.

I stepped behind Dew, terrified, “What party, Amelia?” he asked. I looked from Dew to Terzo and then to the Cardinal who was staring at me, fear in his eyes. Terzo took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I swallowed, trembling.

“Halloween.”

The Cardinal stared at me, his lip trembling and he took a step forward, “Amelia?” he called to me, his face paling as I stepped backwards.

“Dew,” I whispered – my heart was pounding in my throat.

“Come, my darling,” Terzo took my hand, “Just for a moment, Copia, si?” the Cardinal nodded, “Go get him cleaned up,” Terzo growled to Dew, “Keep the children in their rooms. Call Aether and Zoe.”

Dew handed me off to Terzo, “What’s going on?” I whispered as Terzo pulled me into his room and sut the door, “Mountain?” I said, taking in the massive earth ghoul that was sprawled in Terzo’s bed, “What the fuck?”

“Go get my brother,” Terzo said, sitting me on the edge of the bed, “Quickly, dolce.”

“Dolce?” I practically squealed, “What is going on?!”

“Sit down, my darling,” Terzo said.

I took a deep breath, “Okay, so what? I got wasted last night and obviously did _not_ go home. I mean... I thought the Cardinal was hot but, shit – I didn’t think I was that drunk. I don’t have one night stands... right?” I stared at Terzo who was staring at me, “Right, Terz?”

“Amelia, please, _please_ tell me this is some kind of... joke.”

“Terzo! Why would I joke about this? I’m terrified. I have no idea where I am. Apparently, I was so drunk the entire night is a blackout episode. I mean, _fuck,_ did I use a condom? What if I got knocked up? By the Cardinal? I don’t even know him!”

_Terzo stared at Amelia. She was shaking and tears were shining on her cheeks, “My darling, I’m going to tell you something and it’s going to sound... absolutely psychotic, do you understand? I want you to listen to me until I finish. Si?” she nodded. Terzo took a deep breath, “My darling, it’s been over twenty years since that Halloween. Secondo is, well... he’s your father. You... you married the Cardinal. He’s Papa now. You have... children. Three of them. They are perfect and beautiful. We are in Italy. Together as a family.”_

_Terzo stared at Amelia and she stared at him. And then she laughed. She laughed and it was loud. She doubled over and tears spilled onto her nightgown as she laughed. She was laughing so hard she didn’t see the door open and Copia step inside. Terzo took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze, “Amelia?” Copia said, quietly._

_Amelia straightened and wiped her face, “Cardinal... I mean, uh, Papa.”_

_Copia shoulders sagged and he stepped forward, “Amelia, please.”_

_“Copia,” Terzo said, a gentle hand on Copia’s shoulder, “Give her a moment, go to your children. She isn’t... joking.”_


	21. Missing Her

_It had been two weeks._

_Copia stared out of his office window at Amelia as she followed Primo around the garden. It was... like it used to be. All those years ago. Copia watching. Yearning. Frustrated. Amelia working, talking – occasionally laughing – just out of reach. Thankfully, the kids and Amelia were getting along. The four of them seemed happy to spend time together here and there. Amelia was too kindhearted to ignore them or dismiss them and the kids were happy to simply have their mom, in some way, still around. Dew had told him that she had done her best to get a crash course in Max, Mo and Evie so that, in some way she could talk to them. She felt horrible knowing they were looking to talk to their mom and getting a complete stranger._

_It was Copia that Amelia was avoiding – he couldn’t blame her. They had started off on the wrong foot and she was, at the very least, staying away from him because she thought he was a creep. He had decided to give her some space, at Dewdrop’s suggestion, “She’ll come around,” the fire ghoul had said but, he didn’t sound incredibly confident. He and Lily had been trying their best to convince Amelia to just... talk... to Copia but, she was hesitant. She had an entire family to get to know and the man who had woken her up stroking his hard on was the last on her list._

_Now, Copia watched once more – like he used to. Amelia was even dressing like she used to – black tank and skinny jeans although, she was barefoot as she walked through the garden behind Primo. They were gathering some supplies to make spaghetti sauce. It was still spaghetti night, after all. Copia would eat in his office. His lip trembled and he turned away. He found Secondo staring at him and his mood darkened even more, “Have you gotten anywhere?” he asked._

_“No,” Secondo said, lowering his gaze._

_“Then what are you doing in here?”_

_Secondo sighed, “We are in this together – there is no need to cop an attitude.”_

_Copia felt his blood boil, “An attitude? An attitude!? My wife is gone. My wife won’t even look me in the eye. My. Wife,” Copia growled, losing control, “And it is my fucking fault!”_

_Secondo took a step forward, though he was sad, he was lucky in that Amelia was speaking to him. She was not quite as angry with him as she had been all those years ago but, she might have been in shock when they told her and she had... quietly accepted nearly everything, “Copia it is not your fault. You could never have known. We are all working to find a way out of this but, until then... things are as peaceful as they can be. No one else has gone missing in the village. No one had seen or heard from Mina or anyone.”_

_Copia fell into his desk chair, weeping, “I don’t care. Burn down the village. Burn down every Church. I don’t care,” he said, “I just miss her.”_


	22. Friends

One month had passed since I woke up in Italy.

Woken up to a whole new world.

I had been scared, at first. Absolutely terrified. Dew had done his best to tell me everything in order but, there was just so much. Dew had shown me the Church’s records, the photo albums, birth certificates and marriage licenses. The tattoo on my ass.

He and Terzo told me about the attack, the life eternal ritual, about me... _killing_ people.

They told me about Secondo. Papa Emeritus the Second... who was my _father._ They told me about almost marrying Terzo – which was the most believable part of this entire thing.

He told me about twenty years of having a family – a handsome husband, admittedly, and beautiful children. That I was fifty! _Fifty fucking years old!_ I had an AARP card!

And he told me about this Mina and her son. About the kids and Copia losing their own memories. And about me becoming Mama. _Mama!_

Dear Goddess.

Dear Satan.

I just wanted to go home.

But apparently, I was home. The home I wanted to go to was long gone. I wiped the tears off my face and slid out of bed, careful not to wake anyone. I had taken a room close to the gardens, Primo had been a beacon of sanity in all of this. Dew told me he had done the same all those years ago. I pulled a robe out of the closet – it seemed that my taste in clothes had drifted away from my sweatpants and hoodies and I now had a plethora of beautiful, silken nightgowns and robes. Comfortable but, it seemed that every aspect of my life had changed. Dew and Lily had gone to town to find me some jeans and tees and comfier clothes – clothes I was used to.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen and slipped outside into the garden. It was nice and warm here, even at night, it was perfect weather. I walked through the soft grass and out to a bench that overlooked the lake. The moon was just a sliver and the water was still, reflecting her slivery crescent almost perfectly. I looked back at the house; it was dark save for one window. A silhouette stood against the warm light and I knew who it was. I wasn’t sure if Copia knew I knew he was lurking but, I caught him in his window often. Dew had told me that Copia and I had a pretty intense relationship, “You were like close-close, toots,” he had said with a sigh, “Closer than you and I ever were, I think.”

Now, I felt a pang of guilt when I thought of him – he must be lonely, at the very least. The way we had woken up together, that first day, still made my cheeks burn. He was good looking, yes but, I didn’t need _that_ image burned into my mind. But, it was just more evidence of how close and open we actually had been with each other. He had been avoiding me though, for the most part. And I him. I felt bad about that, too. At the very least, I could try and make some kind of fresh start. I sighed and headed back for the house.

Might as well do it while we didn’t have an audience.

The house was beautiful, even at night when the lights were dark and the halls empty and quiet. It was ancient but well-kept and according to Primo, had been in our family for centuries. It was gothic and Italian and exactly something you’d expect the Emeritus family to live in. I grinned a bit, running my fingers along the stone walls – _I was a part of that Emeritus family._

I came to the Cardinal’s – the Papa’s door and knocked quietly, “Not now,” came a soft, sad voice from within.

“It’s... uh, it’s me. Amelia.”

The door swung open almost immediately and Copia stared at me, his eyes were a bit bloodshot and rimmed in dark circles, “Are you alright?” he asked.

“I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Of course, si. Yes. Of course.”

He continued to stare at me for a moment and I looked around the dark hallway, “I know everyone’s asleep but, I was hoping we could talk in private.”

“Oh, shit. Si. Come in.”

“Thanks.”

_Copia’s heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. She was so beautiful and here she was – untouchable and nervous. Not knowing who he was or how much he loved her. Or missed her. She was wringing her hands and Copia was painfully aware that she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring. He sighed and offered her a chair, she took it and he hesitated for a moment before walking around to the other side of his desk and taking his own seat, “How are you doing,” she asked._

_He stared at her for a long time, wondering if he should tell her truth or lie, “I am... managing,” he lied._

_“I... I’m sorry,” she said and Copia believed her._

_“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Copia said, his thumb running over his own wedding ring._

I watched Copia, staring at the gold band on his finger. My ears burned hot knowing that I had given it to him, “I just was thinking that... maybe we could start over?” I asked.

“Hm?”

“Start over as in... it’s just kind of awkward around here and I thought if you and I can, at least, not avoid each other,” I looked down at my hands, “Maybe it would easier if we could just be around each other as... friends?” I asked, panicking a bit – Copia had not looked at me this entire time, “Acquaintances? Colleagues? Housemates. I don’t... I don’t really know-,”

“Friends,” Copia cut me off, “Our children are adults but, it would be best for them to... see that. A bit of normalcy, no?”

“We were friends before.”

“Yes,” Copia finally met my eyes, “We were.”

I nodded, “Then we can be friends, now.”


	23. Breakfast

Though our talk was short, Copia and I had both agreed that a bit of normalcy might do the whole household some good and so, we decided to try it out at breakfast.

Copia had beat me down to the kitchen, along with everyone else and I took a deep breath before stepping into the doorway, “Good morning, Amelia,” Secondo said, his eyes darting from Copia – who stood at the counter with a cup of coffee – and me.

“Good morning,” I said, wringing my hands. Nervous.

Everyone was in the kitchen this morning and they were all staring at Copia and I, “Coffee’s hot,” Dew said from the table, Lily on his lap.

“I can -,” she said, trying to stand but Dew yanked her back down – his eyes still on me, “Oh, I mean – help yourself.”

I walked over to the coffee pot and carefully poured a mug for myself. Copia pushed the sugar bowl over to me without a word. I could feel everyone staring. _Everyone._ Nihil, Imperator, Primo, Secondo, Terzo, Dew, Lily, Max, Mo, Evie, Mountain, Rain, Cumulus, Cirrus and Swiss. Damn that big, family table straight to hell.

I turned around and sighed, “Look,” I said, glancing over at Copia, “We, uh, both agreed that we can be... adults about this, right? Right. And that we can be in the same room and talk.”

“So, let’s not make things awkward,” Copia added, waiving his hand at the table of gawkers, “With all this... staring. Go back to your breakfast.”

I sighed with relief as the entire family went back to their meals. Copia turned to me and though everyone was reading their books or papers or pushing food around their plates, I felt all thirty eyes on us once more, “Would you mind taking this coffee outside? I need to speak with you.”

I swallowed, “Sure,” I followed Copia out onto the patio and he shut the door behind us and then darted to the table to pull out a chair for me, “Thanks.”

_“Oh, dear god – twinkle toes is as fidgety as he used to be around her,” Nihil rolled his white eyes._

_“Oh, let him be. He’s nervous,” Imperator chided, “He’s trying.”_

_“I mean, if we know them – they’ll be going like rabbits in no time,” Dew said and Max and Mo groaned._

_Evie stood up with her empty cereal bowl, “Okay, thanks for that image. Mom might not remember she’s mom but, uh – I do. And we don’t need to think about that. God. Dad is so cheesy.”_

_“Oh, god look,” Max said, “He’s doing that hair thing. The hair thing he does when he’s dancing.”_

_Copia was, though it was more of a nervous tick, running his hand through his hair. Mo rolled his eyes, “Okay, this isn’t a zoo. Let them talk,” he said._

_Secondo stood with a quiet groan, “Agreed. Let them be.”_

“I, uh,” Copia started, his heel tapping nervously on the floor as the ran his hand through his thick hair. He had good hair, “Well, I know this isn’t easy for any of us however, I have a favor to ask.”

“Oh?”

“We’ve been up here for a month now and at some point – soon – I’ll have to make an appearance in town and well, we usually go as a... uh, well –,” Copia trailed off.

“A couple?” I asked, Copia nodded, “I can go with you.”

“It is just keeping up appearances, si? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said, shifting in his seat.

“Well, I mean... _technically,_ we are married still. I woke up with no memory, not a divorce, right?”

Copia stared at me for a long time, long enough for me to look down at my coffee, “Right,” he said, quietly, standing up, “I’ll, uh... I’ll get you the schedule si?”

I nodded, “Sounds good.”

He left me alone on the patio and I exhaled loudly, “Hey,” Dew said, joining me, scooting one of the metal chairs over to sit up against mine, “I can feel you from inside.”

“Oh, yeah?” I asked.

“You can’t beat yourself up over this, you know that, right?” he asked putting his arm around me.

“Yeah.”

“Ames.”

I swallowed and my lip trembled, “He looks so sad.”

“Well, he is.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.”

“Look, he did the thing that made all this happen so, he’s feeling plenty of guilt about it himself.”

The thing. It made my stomach turn. All of it did – that Copia had killed people for me. That Secondo did the same. But worst of all – I had killed people. Actual people. And those people were, obviously, still pissed, “Ames,” Dew slapped my thigh with the back of his hand, “Knock it off. You’re making me... depressed.”

“It’s a lot, still.”

“It’s only been a month.”

“Yeah – I mean, I am comfortable here but, I have you. And Terzo and everyone else. I’m not _alone._ It’s just... a lot,” I said, putting my head on his shoulder, “And you’re married! Shit, Dew,” I sat back up and he yanked my head back down.

“Just, calm down. Lily understands. She’s cool with it.”

“I can’t believe you’re like... settled down.”

“Me-fucking-either,” he said and I could hear the smile in his voice, “And no offense – you’re one to talk. You have kids. _Three_ kids.”

I grinned now, “They seem pretty cool.”

“Thanks to me.”

“Oh, please.”

“Um – you and Copia are the biggest fucking dorks I have ever known. If I hadn’t been present in the rearing of your children, we’d have a whole giant family of nerds. You owe me a thank you.”

I rolled my eyes, “They seem okay, though, right?”

Dew was quiet for a moment, “You were – _you are_ – a good mom. You were great.”

“It’s weird. To be told that’s the finished product, you know? That I did that.”

“With my help.”

“With your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me. These chapters, I feel like, are a bit shorter than I usually post but, we're getting where we need to be!
> 
> I love you all and I am so appreciative of your support - that you even read it is beyond me! Let alone your comments, kudos and messages on Tumblr.
> 
> So thank you. I feel like I don't say it enough but, also that I can't ever say it enough! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


	24. Friends Hanging Out

“Is this what I really... wear? This is what I wear now?” I asked, staring at myself in the mirror. I wore a sleek black dress and red-bottomed heels that, I thought, I would balk at but, I looked good. Lily had helped me curl my hair and helped with my makeup. I didn’t look like I remembered myself and the butterflies in my stomach made me feel... not like myself, either.

“It’s what you wore to this kind of thing,” Lily said, rearranging a few curls on my shoulders, “Since I met you, you’ve always looked so... perfect when you’re on Papa’s arm – super hot, too,” she smirked, “And Papa was always so proud to have you next to him.”

“Oh... yeah,” I said, gnawing on my lip.

“Sorry,” Lily sighed, leaning against the dresser, “I miss the old days. It’s just... strange. To see you two apart from each other. I came to the Church about a year after the boys were born and l had – and I’m not saying this to make you feel bad - but I had never seen two people more in tune with each other. I love Dew more than anything in this whole world and you two... you and Copia still take the cake. What I’m trying to say is... the whole thing is tough but, it’s also just really weird to see you two away from each other. Like the Twilight Zone or something.”

“I can tell,” I said with a sigh, as she held out her hand and dropped two rings into mine.

“They’re heavy.”

“In more ways than one, I expect,” Lily said, “But, the more you look the part of Mama, the less people will suspect that you’re freaking out. C’mon. It’s time to go.”

_Copia was nervous. And it didn’t get any better when Amelia came down the stairs looking like... Amelia. He was glad it was just him and her for the better part of the day, he didn’t need an audience. The plan was to drive down and take a walk-through town, support some of the businesses and visit with the Siblings and Ghouls. Mostly diplomatic until they held an outdoor, evening mass and then finally they could go back home and be miserable in peace._

_“Ready?” Amelia asked._

_Copia swallowed and nodded, “Si. Let’s go.”_

_Copia and Amelia walked to the car and Copia held open the door, “Thanks,” she said but, avoided eye contact._

_The shut the door and Copia headed for the driver’s side, “Shit. Shit. Shit,” he mumbled to himself, his nerves getting the best of him. He shouldn’t have worn his tight suit. Fuck. All of them were tight._

Copia’s pants were _really_ tight. I tried not to stare but, his pants were _really, fucking_ tight. Every so often he would take his hand off the gear shift, hold it for a moment, flex it and then return it to the shift. My own hands were folded in my lap, sweating.

The winding roads and Copia’s speeding weren’t helping the pit in my stomach and I cleared my throat, “Are you alright?” Copia asked.

“Mmhmm,” I nodded.

“I’m nervous,” Copia said.

And I exhaled, “Me, too.”

The town approached and Copia slowed down as we drove under the iron gates that read _Emeritus_ and then pulled into a parking spot, “I’m sorry if it’s uncomfortable – we can cancel,” he said.

“No, no, it’s okay,” I said, “I don’t want to mess things up.”

“I just don’t want you to be uneasy.”

“Well, I don’t think that part is avoidable,” I tried to give him a reassuring smile, “Just friends, hanging out.”

Copia sighed, “Si. Friends hanging out.”

We stepped out of the car and onto the stone sidewalk, “My feet are killing my already.”

“You did not pack flip flops?” Copia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No.”

“You usually pack flip flops. And a snack.”

I grinned, “See, I knew I hadn’t totally changed.”

Copia nodded and held out his hand. I hesitated but, took it. At least he was wearing gloves and he couldn’t feel how clammy I was. Our first stop was the bookstore. It was quite small but, smelled like coffee and books, “Papa!” the woman behind the counter smiled, “And our Mama! We were wondering when you might arrive.”

I wondered if Copia thought I was going to rip his hand off – my heartrate was through the roof and I was trembling, “Thank you for having us,” Copia smiled and gave my hand a squeeze, “You have a beautiful shop, yes, Mama?”

It took me half a second to realize he was talking to me and I nodded, “Yes, it’s lovely.”

“Oh, you’re too kind,” the woman beamed, “Can I offer you a tour?”

“Please,” Copia said with a friendly smile.

The woman led us through the store – talking about the history of it, the furniture, the books. She was proud of it and I relaxed a bit as she and Copia chatted. I let go of Copia’s hand and he hesitated to let of mine before he did. I stepped away from them, distracted by some books on herbalism. I was missing my stacks of books at home and pulled a familiar title from the shelf, thumbing through it with a grin. “Found something?” Copia asked, appearing next to me.

I closed the book, “Just an old friend,” I said, putting it back on the shelf, “Feels like I lost all of my things a month ago, not two decades.”

Copia nodded, “Buy it.”

“No, that’s okay. I know it front to back, anyway. It’s just... nice to see it. We should head to the next stop.”

Thankfully, that next stop was a winery and I was grateful for that. Copia and I stood at the counter and we were each given a flight of wines and left alone – although we could see the shop owner and his Ghoul partner peaking through the windows on the doors to the backroom. I clinked my glass against Copia’s, “Cheers.”

“This isn’t so bad,” he said, taking a sip and scrunching up his nose, “Much too sweet for me. You will like this one.”

“Oof,” I said, grinning, “I’m not sharing this one, though.”

We spent far too much time sampling wines and we were both a bit more relaxed as we stepped out onto the sidewalk, maybe a little buzzed but, still looking normal. I slipped my arm through Copia’s and we walked down the way, “It is nice here,” I said, looking around. There were Siblings and Ghouls on the streets and the cobblestone was lined with green, healthy trees and pots of bright flowers. I could see the lake sparkling at the end of the road – boats bobbing next to docks.

_Copia reveled in the fact that he was a little drunk – in a good way – and that Amelia was once more on his arm. They stopped here and there, saying hello and chatting with the locals. Amelia had loosened up too but, Copia gave her a pat on the hand every once in awhile to let her know was doing fine. And she was – she was always good with people. Nervous, yes but so was he._

_They had some time to kill after stopping at most of the shops along the main street and walked down towards the water, “That wasn’t so horrible,” Amelia said, staring across the way, “We did this often?”_

_Copia shrugged, “Occasionally. Mostly I worked in my office and you in your apothecary – when the kids weren’t around, of course. If they were, all bets were off and neither of us got much done.”_

_“I had an apothecary?”_

_“Si, a very successful one, too. Between Primo’s garden and your... skills... you made a pretty penny and I think you enjoyed it. You took care of everyone at the Church and then some. You were mama long before you were Mama.”_

_Copia had struck a chord and Amelia looked away from him, “Everyone says I was all these things. That you and I were all these things,” she looked back at him, “I’m sorry. I really am. I wish I could remember.”_

_“No one is asking you to apologize, mia – Amelia,” he said, “It is difficult to not remember, though. You understand?”_

_She nodded and then a horn honked and they both turned to see the family’s cars parking and a group of familiar faces appearing. Terzo waived and Amelia smiled – Copia’s heart ached at that as he watched Amelia walk away. Terzo held out his arms and pulled Amelia into a long hug. He said something to her and she nodded, giving him a weak smile. They turned to look at Copia and Terzo waived him over and then pointed at the gelato shop across the street. Copia nodded and smiled when Evie walked up to him, “How’d it go?”_

_Copia shrugged, “Nothing to worry about, my dove.”_

_“I worry about you, Dad,” she said, “Mom is tough but, you’re a sap.”_

_“Oh, well, thank you for the vote of confidence.”_

_“Things will work out,” Evie said, lacing her arm around his, “I know it. We won’t stop trying to figure it out. We’ll get her back.”_

_Copia stared at his daughter and sighed, “You are like her, you know?” Evie smiled, “I mean it – I know the joke is that none of you are like her but, every once in awhile you are exactly like her. More often than not, I think.”_

_Evie paused before they stepped inside the ice cream shop, “I love you, Dad. We’re all here for you, you know that, right? You’re not alone,” Copia swallowed the lump in his throat and could only nod, tears burning his eyes, “See,” Evie grinned, opening the door, “Total sap.”_


	25. Figure It Out

“Okie dokie,” Copia said from the stage, his head rising up from his closing prayer.

We were in a park, canopied under tall trees and sitting in wooden folding chairs. Copia had changed into his robes and was sparkling in the glow of the lights that hung from the boughs. He clapped his hands together, “That is all I have for you, my children.”

The sun had long set and we stood, the entire family mingling with everyone who attended, “It’s so good to see you, Mama,” a Sister said, shaking my hand, “It’s nice to have the family back together, isn’t it?”

“It... uh, yeah. It is,” I said, giving her hand a squeeze, “Thank you.”

“And Papa is so handsome tonight, isn’t he?” she winked, “You’re so lucky!”

Thankfully, she flitted off before I had to respond and I sighed in relief, “You need an aspirin for that heart attack?” Dew asked, appearing at my side.

“I need some tequila,” I said, “Or a nap. Or a tequila induced nap.”

Copia approached as the crowd began to clear, “I’m going to head back to the house,” he said, pulling off his gloves, “I’m exhausted. I, uh... if you wanted to... ride back with someone else, that’s probably alright.”

“She can ride back with Lil and I,” Dew said, “If you want.”

I nodded and Copia nodded, too, “Goodnight, then, Amelia. Thank you for joining me today.”

“Sure thing,” I smiled. We watched Copia walk towards the car and I felt guilt gnawing at my insides watching him leave alone, “Well, shit,” I groaned, looking to Dew who was smirking, “Oh, shut up.”

“Just friends, right?” Dew asked, “Maybe... friends with benefits?”

“God, would you just can it?” I rolled my eyes. I pulled off my shoes and my feet literally cried in relief on the cool grass. I jogged to catch up with Copia, “Want some company?”

“What?” Copia turned.

“Do you want some company? On the ride home?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

_Copia was, in all honesty, hoping to have a good cry on the way home. He had been on the verge all day – overwhelmed with an entire town reminding him that Amelia wasn’t his wife anymore despite the fact that she was on his arm, answering to Mama, smiling and laughing like she used to._

_She had put up a good front and he was proud of her. Like always._

_Now they drove back home together, the windows down. It was cool but, still warm enough to enjoy the night air. She looked beautiful and Copia made an effort to stay focused on the road, “Did you hear that?” she said, breaking the silence._

_“Just the wind, I think.”_

_“No, no – pull the car over.”_

_Copia raised an eyebrow, “What did you hear?”_

_“Just – shh,” Amelia said, holding up a finger, “You can’t hear that?”_

_“Hear what?”_

_She opened the car door and stepped out, still barefoot, “God – that’s so weird,” she looked, around and then headed for the woods._

_“Amelia! Wait!”_

_“No, it’s fine, I think!”_

_“Okay, so that hasn’t changed,” Copia groaned, getting out of the car himself. He panicked immediately, he couldn’t see Amelia and all he could hear was the breeze on the dark trees, “Amelia?”_

_“I’m fine!”_

_“Ah, shit.”_

_Copia followed the sound of her voice, hoping he’d run into her sooner rather than later. The woods were dark and he suspected alive with ghouls. Copia paused and called for Amelia, again – this time he was met with an echo of thunder and a cold breeze._

_And then he panicked._

_“Copia?” Amelia called his name a way off and he took off._

_“Amelia! Amelia – you have to stop. Come back to me now!”_

_Copia pushed through the branches and undergrowth and finally stumbled into a clearing. He saw Amelia standing in front of what looked like ancient stone well – the sliver of moon making it hard to tell exactly what it was, “You miss her don’t you?” Amelia asked._

_It was Amelia’s voice but, Copia knew that it wasn’t Amelia. She turned around and Copia saw those familiar, onyx eyes, “Oh, please – don’t hurt her.”_

_“It feels good to be back,” Lilith smiled._

_“We though Mina had killed you.”_

_“She almost did. It’s taken me nearly a month to recover enough to find my Amelia, let alone possess her. I’ll be nearly dead after this – she’s not letting me have much of her energy, fighting me like she used to.”_

_Copia stepped forward, “Can you... bring her back?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then what do you want?”_

_“I came to warn you,” Lilith walked forward, “Mina’s idiots are still around, recovering. On top of your good old friends, the Christians – they’re calling themselves the Light which is terrible unoriginal but, what do expect when a bunch of Baptists get together. Be careful, Copia. There’s a shitstorm brewing.”_

_“What do I do?”_

_“Your best, I suppose. This will be the end of it – it’s them or us and I’m not feeling very confident in us,” she coughed a bit of black bile leaked out of the corner of Amelia’s mouth, “I can’t stick around for much longer.”_

_“How do I get Amelia back? I can’t do it without her.”_

_Lilith shrugged, “Figure it out.”_

_Lilith’s eyes slammed shut and then Amelia’s opened as she gasped, gurgling on the bile that bubbled up in her throat. Her knees buckled and Copia caught her as they both fell to the ground. Amelia hacked and coughed and Copia rocked her as she caught her breath “W-what... what was th-that?”_

_“Just breathe,” Copia said, pushing her hair out of her face._

_Amelia stared up at him, shaking, a cold sweat beading on her brow, “What happened?”_

_Copia stared at Amelia in his arms and kissed her forehead, “We have a lot to talk about.”_


	26. Tell Me About Me

“Just bring her back to me, my perfect Dark Lord,” Copia’s voice greeted me as I came back to reality – or life. I wasn’t sure. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. Everything hurt and it was hard to breathe – raspy and gurgling at the same time, “I have been your servant - your _faithful_ servant all these hundreds of years and I only ask to have my wife returned to me. I cannot defend your name without her. I cannot do anything without her.”

I patted Copia’s arm and he jumped a bit, “Water.”

“Oh, shit, si – of course,” Copia jumped up, his ears burning red. He ran into the bathroom and I sat up on my elbows when he returned, “Careful, careful,” he said, holding the glass to my lips as I gulped at the cold water.

“Sorry to interrupt,” I said, staring up at Copia as he set the empty glass aside.

“No, no, that’s alright,” Copia put his hands on his hips staring at me.

I laid back down and sighed, “I feel like I’m dying. What happened? Is everyone else okay?”

“Everyone is fine,” Copia said, pulling his chair a bit closer, “You were possessed. By Lilith.”

“Like... _Lilith_ Lilith?”

“You are a favorite vessel of hers,” Copia said, crossing his leg and folding his arms with a sigh, “She possessed you years ago and almost killed you. Later on, you two had quite the... relationship for a few days.”

“Oh.”

There was a knock on the door and Dew stepped inside, followed by Secondo, “You were supposed to come get us when she woke up,” Secondo glared at Copia.

“I just woke up -it’s okay,” I said, coughing a bit. Dew was immediately on the bed, at my side, helping me sit up. He growled a bit at Copia, “Calm down, christ.”

“I’ll go,” Copia said, “It’s fine.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” I raised an eyebrow, “What’s the big deal? Sounds like I’ve done this before.”

“Should have never let you wander off like that,” Secondo snarled, his glare was unnerving even when it wasn’t directed at me.

Copia nodded and then left and I put my forehead against Dew’s shoulder, “I don’t think it was his fault.”

Dew kissed my hair, “He should have known better.”

“Well, I mean, he did try,” I said, “Honestly, he did but, I heard a voice and I couldn’t _not_ follow it.”

“You would die first in a horror movie.”

“There was a well,” I said, “It was pitch black. I mean, I know it was night but it was... dark. And the voice came from... down deep.”

Secondo stared at me, “And?”

“And then everything went black and then... everything hurt. And then I woke up on the ground, Copia was holding me.”

Secondo sighed, “Do you think you can take us back to the well?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m sure I could.”

Dew patted my leg, “As soon as you’re up for it.”

“What’s going on? What happened?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Dew said, leaning back, “Come snuggle.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” I stared at him and then looked to Secondo, “Tell me.”

“Lilith gave us a warning,” Secondo said, “Truly, we will take care of it. It is nothing for you to worry about.”

“Are we in danger?” I asked.

Secondo stood with a groan, “Like I said, tesoro, it is nothing for you to worry about. Get some rest,” he kissed my forehead and then left Dew and I alone. I fell back onto the pillows and it was quiet for a while.

“Where’s Lily?” I asked, quietly, picking at the corner of my pillow.

“In bed,” Dew said from behind me, “Tired. Didn’t feel the greatest.”

“You should go be with her.”

“I wanted to check on you, hang out with you for a bit.”

“I’m okay.”

“Liar.”

“I’m serious,” I rolled over and patted Dew’s mask, “I’m okay. Just gonna fall asleep.”

_Dew stared at Amelia for a moment and could just feel... sad and lonely radiating off of her, “Just shut up and sleep then,” Dew said, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, “I’m hanging out with you and you’re gonna like it.”_

_Amelia sighed but, snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes, “I was really scared,” she said, quietly._

_“Well, it’s really fucking scary,” Dew pushed her hair out of her face, “Hopefully, it’s easier the next time. If there is a next time.”_

_“Not looking forward to that,” she yawned._

_Dew waited until he knew Amelia was sleeping and he slipped out of bed, tired and sore. He had dropped his mask and taken off for the woods as soon as he felt Amelia’s fear. And then he had felt nothing and it had sent him into a panic. Mountain had found Amelia and Copia first, Dew arriving in a close, frightened second._

_Dew narrowed his eyes as he stepped into the hallway, Copia was leaning against the wall with a glass of wine in one hand and the open bottle in the other, “Don’t give me that look,” Copia glared back at the fire ghoul._

_“What the hell were you thinking?” Dew snapped, “She’s not herself. She has no idea what she’s doing.”_

_“How was I supposed to know what she was doing? She took off!”_

_“It’s fucking Amelia,” Dew snapped, “She has literally zero impulse control when it comes to stuff like that. Jesus-fucking-christ. You’d think, after all these fucking years you’d know that.”_

_“Hey,” Amelia said, standing in the doorway, groggy in the dim hallway light, “Lay off of him, Dew. It’s not his fault.”_

_“It’s fine, Amelia.”_

_“It’s not,” she glared at Dew, “You go to bed. Now.”_

_Dew stared at Amelia and Copia for a moment before stomping off to his room, his tail twitching. Copia sighed and rubbed his eyes, “You need to be in bed,” he said._

_“I was,” she stared at Copia, eyes still narrowed from sleep and annoyance, “I’ve given you grief before – running off?”_

_Copia smirked, “Si. More than once.”_

_Amelia stared at him a moment longer, “I’m not going to get back to sleep anytime soon,” she took the bottle from his hand and headed back into her bedroom, “Might as well tell me about it.”_

_It took Copia a second to realize that Amelia wanted her to come back with him and he nearly jumped out of his skin to follow her._

_He shut the door behind him with a quiet smile._


	27. An Idea and A Plan

I sat at the kitchen table – bored and cutting up vegetables for dinner.

I was completely out of the loop on what was going on and frankly, annoyed. I’ll admit that I really didn’t know what I could do to help but, _vegetable duty?_ Ridiculous. According to everyone’s stories I was a badass but, for the last few days I’d been relegated to the kitchen and if I had a chaperone, to the beach or the garden. A few days ago, Copia and I had shared a bottle of wine and stayed up most of the night as he regaled me in stories of our past. Nothing exciting happening now, “So stupid,” I muttered to myself.

“What’s so stupid?” Swiss asked, practically skipping into the kitchen. He’d been on guard duty the night before and it had been beautiful out – a night of running around the woods had put a pep in his step. As if it wasn’t peppy already.

“Nothing,” I grumbled.

“Your carrots are very nicely chopped,” he grinned, cracking open a beer from the fridge, “Even.”

“Shut up.”

“Look, Ames,” he said, twirling a chair around and straddling it, “You’re not... you anymore,” I glared and he sighed, “I mean you’re _you_ but, you’re like... the old you. Still fun and super-hot and stuff but, you know... you should be making candles and shit. It’s like you’ve been... sent back in time. We should be sitting on your back porch smoking weed and playing guitars. Not dealing with this shit. Trust me. If I could be on dinner duty, I’d pick that.”

I rolled my eyes with a huff, “I just... I feel so... useless!”

“I mean, we do need to eat our veggies,” Swiss smiled.

“Everyone is doing _something_ important. Max and Mo and Evie are trying to get my memories back. Terzo, Secondo and Primo are all whipping up some black magic in the basement. Dew and Lily are running back and forth to town and hell, I haven’t seen Aether and Zoe but, what three times? You guys are all running around on security duty... and Copia locked up in his office. Literally, everyone is busy.”

“You could hang out with Nihil and Imperator.”

“I could but, they’re like two horny teenagers.”

Swiss grimaced, “Yeah... they’ve been like that since we came here.”

We both shuddered dramatically, “Look – I know it sounds ungrateful but, this _sucks._ I want to help. Or, at the very least... go do something. Can’t we go do something?”

“What do you want to do?” Terzo asked, walking into the kitchen.

“I don’t know. Dinner out? Dancing? Like we used to? Party? _Something?_ ”

Terzo stared at me a moment, narrowing his eyes, “We are in imminent danger, Amelia. My darling. You want to go out drinking? Dining? Carousing?” I nodded and a slow smile spread across Terzo’s face, “I cannot think of a better idea. Your father is driving me absolutely bonkers. I need a break.”

“Literally no one is going to let us do that,” Swiss said.

Terzo shrugged, “Her and I? We are the queens of sneaking out.”

“Copia and Secondo will literally kill you.”

“Whose Dad gonna kill,” Mo asked, strutting into the kitchen.

“We’re sneaking out,” Terzo said, “Dancing, drinking.”

“I’m in.”

“Okay, so it’s not sneaking out if everyone goes,” I laughed, shaking my head.

“We’re sneaking out?” Mountain asked as he and the Ghoulettes joined our underground.

“Thank, Satan,” Cirrus said, hopping onto the counter and taking a beer from Terzo, “I need a break.”

“Same,” Cumulus sighed.

Swiss was chuckling to himself as Max appeared in the doorway and I grinned, “You wanna go out?”

“Uh, hell yeah,” he grinned.

“Shut the door, mio nipote,” Terzo said and Max obeyed, “We just have to sneak past Copia and Secondo which, no offense to your father,” Mo shrugged, unoffended, “the Copia part will be easy. The Secondo part. Not so much.”

“So,” Mountain said, “What’s the plan?”

“Mountain and Max, you take the van down to the village around sunset, at the earliest,” I grinned, staring at Terzo. I had turned eighteen and the shenanigans and ensued – we were the queens of sneaking out, for sure, “We’ll say the groceries didn’t get delivered but, they said you two could pick them up. You go park outside the gates, we’ll meet you there. Easy.”

“What about Evie?” Max asked, “And Rain?”

“She’ll be eighteen in a month,” Terzo said, “She can stay home until the next time.”

“Tonight?” I asked, tossing a carrot aside.

“Tonight,” Terzo grinned.


	28. Idiots

I carried my heels in my hand – my bare feet relatively silent on the wood floors. Unfortunately, the ancient house was less than ideal for sneaking out. After an unsuccessful campaign against my window, I surrendered to the fact that it wouldn’t open wide enough for me to fit through.

Now, I slipped through the dark halls – hoping to go undetected. According to my phone, I was the last one out. Everyone else was in the van, waiting.

I was only a few steps from the door, looking behind me to make sure I was undetected. I yelped when I turned around, running straight into Primo, “Jesus fuck!” I whispered.

He stood there, grinning, dark shirt unbuttoned a bit, black slacks tailored well, his makeup menacing and his mitre was all-at-once ridiculous and... par for the course that is Primo, “I booked us a VIP table at the club and I have a bag of the most premium greens to share,” he grinned, “Let’s go.”

“Oh, my god,” I grinned, though my heart still pounded in my chest, “Is nothing secret around here?” as he opened the door and we both slipped out.

“There are secrets,” he said, his white eye glowing as we walked down the driveway. He laced my arm around his, “But, I am also out-of-my-mind with cabin fever. I got used to a Sister down in the village and I haven’t seen her in days. You understand, si? I miss her terribly.”

“Say no more,” I said.

_“I used to think just the Ghouls were the idiots,” Secondo sighed as he and Copia stood in front of the four televisions that glowed with the live, black and white security footage. For the last twenty minutes, they had watched nearly the entire household attempt to sneak out, “But, it appears my whole family is a bunch of idiots.”_

_“I’ll go get them,” Copia sighed._

_“Well, wait a moment,” Secondo said, “This is going to sound callous,” Copia raised an eyebrow and Secondo glared at him, “I am not **always** callous.”_

_“What are you thinking?” Copia asked._

_“We do not know if the village still contains... enemies, si?”_

_“And?”_

_“And so, we follow our troop of idiots but, we let them... do whatever it is they’re doing and,” Secondo cleared his throat, “See what happens.”_

_Copia narrowed his eyes, “Use them as bait?”_

_Secondo nodded, “Si.”_

_“That is horrible -,” Copia said and Secondo held up a finger._

_“No harm will come to them, first of all,” Secondo said, heading to find his jacket, “Second, they all need a break. If Terzo keeps whining about being cooped up, I’ll use him for ghoul bait for real.”_

_Copia sighed and stared at the televisions, now all empty of life, “Fine. I’ll get Dewdrop.”_

_“I’ll get the car.”_


	29. Cookies

_“Would you people shut up?”_

_“Ow! Mountain! Get off my foot you big, dumb boulder!”_

_“Do not talk to my earth ghoul that way.”_

_“If you idiots don’t shut up, we’re going to get caught.”_

_Secondo flipped on the lights in the foyer and the group of escapees winced in the sudden brightness – looking up, in fear, to find Secondo and Copia glaring at them. Max and Mo immediately took off down the hallway, thanking Satan that their rooms were on the first floor and they could avoid their father and Uncle on the steps. Mountain had Terzo in his arms like a bride, Terzo cradling a bottle of champagne, his hair sparkling with glitter. In fact, they were all covered in glitter._

_The Ghoulettes held Swiss up between them – they shuffled off like three puppies in trouble, offering forced smiles and avoiding eye contact._

_Amelia looked to Primo and then Mountain and Terzo, “Just go. Save yourselves,” she sighed._

_“I don’t think I need to say much, do I?” Secondo said, looking quite casual – his hands in his pocket, his sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone on his shirt. Only his icy glare was stiff and unbreakable, “I don’t need to remind you how stupid and dangerous this was? And that – thank Satan – no one was hurt. And do I also need to remind you that this entire outside of this house is covered in security cameras?”_

_“Oh, shit,” Terzo whispered, “The cameras.”_

_“It was my idea,” Amelia looked up at him, swaying a bit on her high heels._

_“I thought as much,” Secondo said, his glare unwavering, even to his most precious._

_“You should get some rest,” Amelia said to Primo._

_“Thank you for a lovely night, my beauty,” Primo kissed her cheek and then shuffled up the stairs, stopping at Secondo, “Perhaps, go easy on her, eh?” Secondo raised an eyebrow at his older brother, “Just... trust me on this? Si? I know these things.”_

_“Go to bed, old man,” Secondo patted Primo’s shoulder._

_Mountain and Terzo walked past Amelia and she offered them a weak smile. Terzo patted Secondo and Copia’s heads as Mountain carried him up the stairs, “Goodnight, my beauties,” he grinned._

_Amelia stared up at Copia and then Secondo. Copia stepped forward, “Amelia, I know you don’t... understand this but, you cannot do what you did tonight. The boys went with you – although everyone appears to have had fun... it was incredibly reckless.”_

_Amelia’s lip trembled and she rolled her eyes and growled in frustration, “I’m going to bed. I just want to be left alone,” she stomped off, stumbling a bit on her heels as she headed down the dark hallway._

_Copia turned to Secondo, “That is your wife,” Secondo said, turning and heading to his own room, “I am too old for this.”_

_Copia stared at the hallway that led to his room and then down the hall where Amelia had gone. He sighed and headed for the kitchen – gathering up some cookies and milk. His cold, empty bed would still be there in a bit. He knew what might dampen Amelia’s impending hangover and he walked back towards her room with the tray of sweet snacks._

_He found her, sitting on the floor, cradling her shoes outside her door. She looked up at him, mascara and glitter running down her face, “Are those cookies?” she sniffled, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand._

_“Yes,” Copia groaned as he sat down next to her. He handed her one of the glasses of milk and a chocolate chip cookie. She took it and he took the other glass and one of the oatmeal raisins._

_They ate in silence for a moment, Copia glanced over at Amelia and saw tears running down her face, again. She looked up at him with red, glassy eyes, “Dew’s mad, isn’t he?”_

_“He is. But, I suspect that it is because he didn’t get an invitation.”_

_“Well, tonight kind of sucked – if that makes him feel better.”_

_“Oh? You do not look like it sucked,” Copia ran a finger over her shoulder, pulling it back to show her the glitter._

_Amelia took another cookie from the tray, “Do you know what it’s like to go out to a fancy dinner and then a club and then a rave and have literally no one try to buy you a drink or ask you to dance or even talk to you because apparently you’re married with children?”_

_“No one?” Copia feigned surprise although he was incredibly relieved, “Even in that dress?”_

_“Not one single person. Man, woman or ghoul. I sat there, realizing my entire family has changed. Dew is here with his wife. Terzo and Mountain – god! Terzo is my Uncle! Certainly can’t grind on him anymore. The Ghouls are... different. I can’t necessarily party with my own kids, you know? No one wants to hit on the wife of the most powerful man in our institution. Everything is different. I want to go home. I want my life back,” she was getting worked up again and Copia set the tray aside, preparing for the onslaught of sobbing that was about to ensue, “I... I’m j-just... r-really fuck-fucking lonely.”_

_Copia couldn’t help it any longer and he finally put his arm around Amelia and she melted into him, “You are not alone, you know this? There is an entire house full of people who love you.”_

_“It feels like they’re all s-strangers,” she cried, quietly, “They’ve all had twenty years of life together and I-I’m stuck... b-back in time. Just... lonely.”_

_Copia knew exactly how she felt and he sighed, “Amelia,” he pulled her chin up a bit, “Let’s get you to bed, si? You will feel better in the morning.”_

_“Can I take the cookies?”_

_“You can take the cookies.”_

_Copia helped Amelia into her room, setting the tray on her nightstand. He walked back towards the door when Amelia caught his hand. He turned and before he could react, her lips were on his, “Amelia,” Copia said, struggling to not keep kissing her. SHe whined and ran her hands through his hair and he let out a quiet frustrated sigh. She pressed her body up against his and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Oh, Satan. Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. How he didn’t want to stop. But he did. He gently took her face in his hands and pulled her away, “You’re very drunk.”_

_“I... I just wanted to see,” she mumbled, her hands falling to his wrists, “You know?”_

_Copia felt Amelia’s cheeks blushing beneath his palms, “Perhaps that is for another night when you are... coherent.”_

_Amelia stared up at him, “I’m gonna go to bed. With the cookies.”_

_“That is a good idea,” Copia said, “Just you and the cookies.”_


	30. the New Witch in Town

I shuffled into the kitchen to find it full of similarly hungover and disheveled humans and ghouls, sitting around a plate of toast and coffee, “Good morning,” I mumbled, shuffling across the kitchen and sitting next to Terzo. I still had on my dress from last night – it appeared everyone but Terzo, who sat in his silky boxers and matching robe – still had their party outfits on. I did, however, pull a pair of slippers out of my closet and threw my hair into a slightly greasy, glitter-encrusted messy bun. I was feeling less than enthusiastic about life on this sunny, beautiful morning. I was hungover. And I still felt the sting of loneliness I had unearthed last night and now, the white-hot heat of embarrasment rolled in my chest as I remembered that I had kissed Copia. Or, at least, gave it a whole-hearted albeit sloppy attempt.

Terzo rubbed my back a bit, “You are looking beautiful,” he said, his voice scratchy.

“Ha,” I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

I held my throbbing head over my cup of coffee, hoping to consume any bit of relief through the steam, “Good morning, idiots,” Dew said, stomping into the kitchen, “Lovely day. You all look like shit.”

Before we could respond, Secondo cleared his voice in the doorway, “This is my beautiful family,” he said, his voice full of disappointment, “The very beings I have called you here to protect,” we all looked up to see a woman standing next to Secondo in a habit with a grucifix on her neck. She was, frankly, super-hot. Incredibly hot. Her habit was well-tailored and hung perfectly, “This is Sister Angelica, everyone,” Secondo said, “She is a very talented witch as well as a successful and well-loved Sibling in one of our Churches in England.”

Well, fuck me.

If I wasn’t feeling lonely and useless before, I was now.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Sister Angelica said, “Papa told me about your outing last night and I can’t say that I blame you. Perhaps once you’ve all recovered, we can get to know each other a bit better.”

Swiss nodded, vehemently, “I mean, I’d love to get to know you, Sister,” he said, holding up his coffee cup. Mountain gave him a swift _thwack_ on the back of his head.

Secondo’s eyes were on me, “Amelia, I want you to take Sister Angelica and I to the well today. Perhaps after a shower, we can do that.”

I nodded and swallowed, Sister Angelica smiling at me. Dewdrop was staring at me and I met his gaze, tears threatening, again, “I need some fresh air,” I said through the lump in my throat.

“Are you alright, my darling?” Terzo asked.

“Fine.”

I slipped out through the French doors and out onto the patio. The stone patio ran the length of the house and I headed for the last group of chairs, far from the kitchen, “Ames,” Dew said, behind me.

“Just need a second.”

“Oh, don’t be like that to me.”

“Dew, please.”

I pulled a wicker chair out to face the lake and flopped into it. Dew appeared next to me, handing me my abandoned coffee, “Reheated by yours truly.”

“Thanks.”

Dew pulled a chair up next to me and flopped down into it, “Copia told me you didn’t have a lot of fun last night.”

“And?” I said, my face heating up.

Dew slapped my shoulder, “Cause you didn’t invite me, you asshole,” I didn’t respond and Dew groaned, “Oh, come on. Don’t be that way. You’re bringing me down.”

I cringed, “I kissed him.”

“Who?”

“ _Him._ ”

“What? Copia? You kissed him? Oh. _Oh._ OH.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, like... did you like it?”

“I was really drunk, Dew. And emotional. And... stupid.”

“And so... did you _likey_?”

“I was crying.”

“Sloppy.”

“Yeah. Embarrassing.”

I stared at the lake and sighed, “And now... they’ve brought in a witch.”

“So?”

“I’m a witch, Dew. I’m _the_ witch. I can help.”

“I mean, yeah. You’re the witch. But, you’ve also kind of forgotten that.”

I rolled my eyes, frustrated, “And?”

“And you aren’t capable – yet,” he held up his hands, “Sweet Satan, don’t look at me like that. But, you’re... you’re not the _you_ we need right now. Twenty years ago I watched you literally melt a dude. Like Indiana Jones. Now, I bet you can’t even... well, I bet you can’t mind stir your own coffee.”

_Amelia stood up and stomped off and Dew let her. He didn’t need to follow her to know she was pissed. Dew finished his coffee and Amelia’s before heading back inside, “She isn’t happy about another witch, is she?” Secondo asked, sliding a Red Bull towards Dew. Dew shook his head and cracked open the can, the sweet smell of ungodly amounts of sugar and caffeine made his mouth water. Secondo sighed, “I need you to come with us. To the well,” Dew nodded, “I don’t know if it will be to protect Amelia or the rest of us. I don’t know what this well contains.”_

_Dew smirked, “I’d be less worried about what’s in the well and more worried about... you know... a pissed off Amelia.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIRTY CHAPTERS? Holy. I feel like a bum - I wish I had time to update more often. Less than two months until the baby comes! AH!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, loves. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	31. Well of Souls

I waited in the foyer – feeling incredible underdressed as Secondo, Copia and Sister Angelica approached. I had dug out a pair of old jeans, a black tank and some flip flops after a long shower filled with self-pity and one of Dew’s Red Bulls, “Feeling better, tesoro,” Secondo asked, giving my hand a squeeze, “You look a bit green still.”

I slid my sunglasses down from my hair and over my eyes, “I feel like a fairy princess,” I said with a big, fake grin.

I avoided Copia’s gaze and he appeared to be doing the same, thank god. My cheeks heated at the thought of last night. Secondo looked between Copia and I and narrowed his eyes but said nothing, “Alright, my Satanic sluts,” Dew’s voice echoed off the walls and I sighed in relief, “Let’s rock.”

“You’re quite bold for a ghoul,” Sister Angelica stared at Dew as he stood next to me, his arm flopping around my shoulders. He pressed a kiss to my temple.

“He’s bold, period,” Secondo smirked, “But, our ghouls here are more family than anything else. You will have to adjust, I am afraid. They have free reign.”

Sister Angelica nodded while Dew and I stared at her, begging her to challenge the idea that Dew was anything less than my brother. She simply smiled, “Shall we?”

My fire ghoul. My sweet, horrible fire ghoul.

He skipped to the cars that he had prearranged: one for Secondo and Sister Angelica, the other for Copia, Dew and myself, “Really?” I hissed as Dew slid into the backseat with a sly smile.

“Oh, yes, baby,” he winked, “Really.”

I sat in the front seat and Copa slid into the driver’s seat, “Do you remember where it was?” I asked him and he started the car, revving the engine a bit. He nodded and I settled in as we pulled out of the driveway.

After a few moments, Dew’s face appeared between us, “So?” he grinned, his eyes sparkling.

“So, what?” I asked.

“Do you guys want to kiss some more?” he asked.

“Oh, come now, Dewdrop,” Copia scoffed, attempting to sound surprised and annoyed though he was extremely focused on the rode ahead of him and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

I pushed Dew back with one finger and he bounced forward like a ping pong ball, “I mean it – if I can get you two smooching enough, things will be a whole lot easier around here.”

“Would you shut up,” I groaned, pushing him back once more.

And once more, he appeared, “Okay, so let’s be honest about this whole thing, shall we?”

“I’m honestly going to kill you,” I grumbled, staring out the window, “I swear to god and Satan and everyone in between if you don’t shut up, I’m going to kill you.”

“Okay, fine,” Dew said with a sigh, “I’ll just say this.”

“Oh, _please,”_ Copia said through gritted teeth – his ears were as red as mine felt.

“Why don’t you guys just like... go on a date? Hm? Doesn’t have to be sexy – I mean I can make it sexy if you want but, just go... hang out. What do you say?”

“Dew,” I turned to him and glared and he shrunk a bit.

“Fine. Fine! Don’t say I didn’t try to help you fall in love, again. Which, _I am_ going to orchestrate.”

I sunk into the seat and shaded my eyes from Copia. It took a lifetime – and Dew quietly singing _Listen to Your Heart_ in the backseat - to get to the spot of woods that had led us to the well – Copia carefully pulled over and we stepped out, Secondo and Sister Angelica staring at me. The mood changed. Drastically.

Before Secondo could confirm we were at the right spot, I heard it. The voice. _The voices._ I felt that pull in my stomach – like communing but, gentler. I crossed the street, Dew and the others trailing behind me. I couldn’t quite make out the voices – it was like someone whispering but, it was also the breeze. I didn’t even know what they were saying. But I knew they wanted me to come closer. And something inside of me couldn’t say no. Dew grabbed my hand, “Ames?”

“Can’t you hear that?”

“No.”

Copia appeared next to me, “I cannot hear it, either.”

“Just a little farther,” I said, shaking Dew’s hand away from mine and walked on.

“Ames,” Dew called.

“Let her go, Dewdrop,” Secondo said, “She’s fine.”

I stumbled out into the clearing; the moss covered well sat in the middle of it. A shiver ran down my spine – the voices were coming from the well. I walked, slowly, up to it – for the first time since hearing the voices I felt a pang of fear in my gut, “Ames, wait,” Dew said, jogging up until he was next to me. A few moments later, Copia, Secondo and Sister Angelica were standing behind me.

“Do you know what this is?” I asked, gazing over the edge of the stones – it was black. Pitch black.

Sister Angelica stepped forward, “It is a Well of Souls.”

“Well of Souls?” I asked.

“It is a portal of sorts – we haven’t used them in hundreds, if not thousands of years,” Sister Angelica said, “It’s an old wives’ tale, really,” she eyed the soft clumps of moss and ran her fingers over it, “They used to use them to summon ghouls but, all manner of creatures came out. It’s an old church campfire story.”

“I can hear them.”

Sister Angelica’s face shot up and she stared at me, wide eyed, “What?”

“In the well. I can hear them.”

I put my hand out to touch the stone and I heard, in the distance, everyone try to stop me but, as soon as my fingers touched the moss – they were gone.

I panicked for a second as my world was plunged into icy cold, silent, darkness. Every breath froze my lungs and I shivered – my hands aching as I clung to the stones, “Hello, Amelia,” a thousand voices said at once, “Welcome.”

“Wh-where am I?”

“Everywhere. Nowhere.”

“Who are you?”

“Everything. Nothing.”

“That’s... not helpful,” I said, quietly and I was answered with a terrifying chuckle.

“They’re coming, Amelia.”

“Who?”

“The enemy. You must let us use you. Let us rip them out root and stem. Only then, will we be safe.”

“Use me?”

“We need your body, Amelia,” it said, “Give us your body – bring us back,” I felt cold fingers on my ankles, sneaking up my calves and thighs and I panicked, “Give us the body, witch. _Give us the body and the blood._ Give us the sacrifice,” it chanted as claws scraped over my arms. I inhaled sharply and then screamed, panicking, unable to break free as the invisible creatures crept closer to my mouth.

I came back to reality and took a deep breath of warm, fresh air, “Oh my god,” I gasped, shivering still. I was in Dew’s arms and he was panting, “Dew?”

“It’s been three hours.”

I shook as we drove back to the house. This time Dew was silent, his heel tapping in the backseat incessantly. I tried to shake the cold that had settled in my bones but, it was relentless. My hands trembled and I squeezed them in an attempt to calm myself. I heard those horrible, icy voices over and over in my head. It made me sick. It made me scared. The look of everyone’s faces scared me. I stiffened when Copia’s hand enveloped mine. I looked to him but, he remained focused, his brow knit. I held his hand tightly in two of mine. It was warm and it brought me a sense of calm – no matter how minute.

And for a few moments, I was safe.


	32. Can You Hear Them Knockin'

Dew sat next to me on the couch in Copia’s office.

I shivered beneath the blanket wrapped around me, Dew attempting to warm me up with an arm around my shoulder and his tail over my legs. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open.

And I was so damn cold.

Copia thumbed through a book of dark rituals while Secondo and Sister Angelica assaulted me with questions and I was clearly frustrating them with my vague answers. Unfortunately, I had no answers. I didn’t know where I went, or who those _things_ were, or what exactly they meant to do. I did know they weren’t going to do anything good with me or the people they thought were a threat. I knew that if I had stayed in that well – or wherever I went – for one more second, something horrible would have happened to me.

I put my head on Dew’s shoulder and nuzzled in, my forehead against his warm neck. Secondo stared at me, looking up from the book that he and Angelica were hunched over. His gaze softened for a moment, “Why don’t you go find something to eat, tesoro,” he said, gently, “Perhaps Dewdrop can find you something hot.”

“C’mon, toots,” Dew said, patting my leg.

“I’m okay, I want to stay and help.”

“We need you to keep up your strength, Amelia,” Sister Angelica said, “Go. Get some food and some rest,” she put her hand on Secondo’s arm and pointed at a spot in the book. I felt a pang of jealousy at the attention he was giving her.

“C’mon, doll,” Dew pulled me to my feet, “Don’t be that way.”

Copia and I made eye contact but, he only stared at me for a moment before going back to his book. I sighed and shuffled out, taking the blanket with me, “I think I just want to go to bed.”

“You’re hungry,” Dew chided.

“No, I’m tired.”

“You need -,” Dew started and I whirled around, angry and frustrated.

“I need to be treated like an adult, first of all,” I hissed through my teeth, “I am _tired_ and I am _cold_ and I am _scared._ ”

“Ames.”

Copia’s office door opened and he appeared in the doorway, “Why don’t you take a break, Dew. Get some rest, too,” he said, “I can get Amelia where she needs to be. You go see to Lily.”

Dew stared at me and then Copia, “Fine,” he said, his tail flicking. He stomped off.

“I don’t need an escort to bed,” I grumbled, turning and heading for my own room.

“Ah, well, I’m headed to the kitchen for a glass of wine. Thought you might like to partake?”

I paused and turned, “I’m embarrassed by the fact that I can be swayed by a good glass of red.”

Copia shrugged, “We have good wine.”

Copia and I stood at the counter while he uncorked a bottle and poured us both a glass. I watched him, still wrapped in my blanket. He was slow and careful and calculated as he popped the cork and let it air for a moment. Perhaps he was avoiding my gaze, perhaps I didn’t mind a moment to size him up, “Try that,” he finally said, sliding a glass towards me.

I took a sip. And then another, long gulp, “That’s... good.”

He nodded with a trace of smugness, “I thought you might like that,” it was silent for a few moments, while Copia and I gave our undivided attention to the wine in front of us. He was the first to break the quiet, again, “I, uh... I do not want you to go back to the well.”

My eyes met his, “I don’t want to.”

“Consider it a papal order, either way,” I nodded and Copia stared out the window, “I’m going to have the ghouls destroy it tomorrow. Demolish it, bury it... I don’t want anyone going near it. Especially you.”

I stared at Copia for a few moments and he stared at me, his eyes dark and his gaze sure, “Thank you,” I managed to squeak out.

Another quiet moment passed and Copia cleared his throat, “Hot in here.”

“Yeah,” I exhaled as Copia walked over to the doors and swung them open.

And then I panicked.

And my glass broke in my hand.

I could see them. They weren’t there but... _they were._ Hundreds of them. Like shadows in the dark. They stood in the garden, on the lawn and the path into the woods, “Amelia?”

They were coming for me.

“Shut... Shut the door.”

“What?”

“Oh, god,” I cried, “Shut the door.”

Copia looked out at the night and then back at me, “Amelia?”

I cried, tears streaming down my face, unable to breath – I sunk to my feet, hiding behind the counter, “Please, shut the door. They’re out there. They’re waiting for me.”

I heard Copia shut the doors and lock them. I heard the curtains pulling across the rod, “Amelia?” Copia knelt down in front of me, taking my face in his hands, “What did you see?”

“Them. _Them._ They’re here. They’re already out. They got out,” I cried, sobbing and shaking, “They’re coming for me,” I heard a thud on the window and I jumped, crying out and clinging to Copia.

_Copia pulled Amelia to him, pressing her face into his shoulder and staring at the curtains he had just closed. He had seen nothing, heard nothing – nothing but Amelia’s cries of terror. Her reaction was enough to convince him that something was out there. He sobbed into him, trembling and pulling at him in fear. After a few minutes, she calmed as Copia stroked her hair, staring at the doors, “They’re knocking,” she whispered, shoving her face harder into his neck, “Can’t you hear it? Can’t you... can’t you hear them?”_


End file.
